HeeHee
by SeaGoatsUnite
Summary: After a night of drinking, a whole can of worms is inadvertently opened. Damn. NejiTenTen eventually
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada, zip, zilch, zero. Everything belongs to Kishimoto, the true genius behind Naruto. Damn. Damn it all.

A/n: Yep, this is my first fic so bear with me. This idea was the result of playing Resident Evil 4 and drinking at the same time. I wouldn't recommend doing it by the way, the side effects are wacky. On we go….

* * *

Well, today's the day. Yep, my 20th birthday. The girls and I are hitting the local bar tonight and then maybe coming back to my place later. It's so funny. Here I am staring into the mirror, hair down and make-up on, just realizing how much I have changed since I was a genin. My figure finally filled out, I am incredibly toned, and my jounin vest that I received 3 years ago finally fits my frame. Heck, I've even gotten a little taller, in fact compared to the rest of the gals, I am the tallest. But one thing hasn't changed. Yep, my little crush I've had on a certain teammate of mine. No, not Lee-kun. No, he is currently dating a girl from the Sand village. Good ol' Neji still has my heart, although admitting this to him would be disastrous for our friendship, if you can call it that. Yes, we still train together but after all these years, he still is the stoic, calculating fatalist. He, being in ANBU, and I being a Special Jounin, Weapons Development Planner, we rarely get to spend anytime together anymore, so our little training sessions are special, well to me anyway. -Blush- But why reflect, this is supposed to be a "boy free day" as Ino calls it. No boyfriends, husbands or buddies of other natures. Just us girls. I giggle and put on my new outfit, compliments of my father. It is a red skirt with crawling vines on it that matches the cream halter top and heels. Deciding to let my hair down, I take one last look in the mirror and am off.

* * *

Walking by the familiar Yamanaka flower shop, a warm greeting is called out. 

"Hey TenTen-chan, ready for tonight?"

"Sure am Ino. I am on my way now to buy the alcohol for our after party party."

"Great. I just talked to forehead-girl and she says she is bringing the cards, and Hinata-chan is brining the snacks. Afterall, all you have to do is show up and look pretty. Which you already do by the way. OH, Shika-kun says Happy Birthday. Well, let me finish up here and we can meet up in an hour and do lunch."

"Sure, Ino, will do."

I keep leave and head to "Konoha Liquors", where their slogan is, "If ya don't get drunk it's your own damn fault." I enter the little store and a very familiar face is in the aisle looking lost.

"Hey Gai-sensei, what brings you here? I didn't know you drank."

"TenTen-chan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I am just shopping for tonight. The guy's are having a shindig at Kakashi's since you girls are going to be having your fun. He's so cool like that, inviting us over. The score now stands 1129 to 1128-him. You look absolutely lovely today, by the way. Have fun tonight enjoying the springtime of your youth. You are only twenty once. Well, I must be going now. Lee-san and I are training this afternoon after he is done teaching at the academy. Bye."

"Bye sensei." I grab the whiskey and vodka, pay, and head back to Ichiraku to meet Ino.

* * *

Later that night……. 

'Well dad, I'm leaving now!"

"Ten, remember, just try and keep it down when you all come back here. I have an early day tomorrow at the shop. Be careful. I know that you can take care of yourself, just make sure you don't do anything you will regret in the morning."

"Alright. Bye, love ya."

The "Lounge Hidden in the Leaves" is a great local dive. It's smoky, loud, and very laid back. Shinobi of various walks of life hang out, drink and on Thursday's sing karaoke, badly. Yep, it is the place to be if you are anybody, and single. I spot the girls and head over.

"Sakura, Hinata, Ino, how are ya? I am looking so forward to tonight. You all look great."

A chorus of "Thank-you's" was heard and we all head in for a night that's bound to be exciting.

After a few drinks, a few shots, none of which I paid for, I head to the bathroom, on my way back out, I spot Sakura up by the band's microphone. What on Earth could she be doing. I head to our table and Ino and Hinata have one of the most devious smiles I have ever seen on their faces.

"If I can everyone have, er..oops, have everyone's attention! My friend's birthday is today, and we jusht want you to know that we love her and if there ish any single guys out there, who are looking for a cool chick, TenTen is the girl for you. So, um, I guess that's all I have to say now, um yeah, Happy Birthday, TenTen."

Ok, I really want the floor to swallow me whole. As she continues making a scene in front of me, I take stock of all the eyes turned in my direction. Damn, where is a weapon so I can chuck it at here. I hate having this much attention directed on me. It makes me nervous. SO, I smile shyly and take a drink. Ahh, liquid courage, such a wonderful thing. A toast was given by Ino and Hinata after Sakura rejoined the group. Afterwards, things got fuzzy, drinks were delivered by various people and conversation strayed to, well, boys, er men.

"Soooo, Ino-pig, how's married life? Not too troublesome I hope?" slurred Sakura.

"Oh it's not bad. Shika about had a cow when I left the house in this outfit. How about you Hinata, are you ready for the big day next month? You and our future Hokage will be so cute coming down the aisle."

"Thank you Ino," blushed Hinata, "but Tsunade-sama said it will be a few more years before he is fit to be Hokage. Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei can only teach him so much, and it's her duty to teach him politics. Scary huh? I love Naruto, I do, but him doing foreign policy seems funny to me. Well, TenTen, I say we call it a night here and head back to your house."

"I agree, Hinata, lets go!" I cried and we were off.

* * *

Funny isn't it? The walk to the bar seemed so much shorter than the one back. Of course, the road was a lot less windy earlier and where did this hill come from all of a sudden. I look up and in my blurry haze I see three faces laughing at me. Why are they laughing? Damn it! Where is a weapon when you need one. I oughta chuck one at them to get them to quit. 

"TenTen, haahaahaa, you, haahaa, are so funny when you're drunk. You totally fell flat on your ass. HaaHaaHaa."

"Oh shut up Shakura-chaaann. It's all your fault I'm trashed."

"You know, Ten, you may be a weapon's guru, but you suck at holdin' you liquor."

"Sakura, if you are wise, you'll shut up, otherwise, I will get Neji-kun, when he returns from his mission, to beat up your boyfriend."

"Ino, did you hear that? _Nejiii-kun_. Hinata, isn't it cute?"

"OOOh, I did Sakura. Of course, it was bound to happen. I mean, they _do _train together whenever they can. It's _sooo_ romantic."

"Oh would you all shut up, there is nothing there between ush! We're friends, that's all."

"Sure ya are. Neji and TenTen sitting in a tree…." sang Ino off key.

"OH grow up Ino. Hinata help me up so we can get to my place soon, before these lowly _chuunins _drive me crazy."

"Hey…I like being a chuunin." cried Sakura before she subsequently smacked into a random trashcan in our path. "Good thing I'm a medic-nin with Hinata now, because that's gonna bruise like hell in the morning. Heeheeheehee." she slurred as we finally reached my house.

However, somewhere in a dark corner of Konoha, a pair of pale eyes watched this spectacle with amusement. "All four girls drunk, even shy Hinata-sama. Interesting. TenTen and I indeed. Pssht. The guys are gonna get a kick out of this." he thought to himself as he headed home.

* * *

A/N: Ok, Ok, tell me what ya think. Please be kind. Really. Please? 


	2. Interloper

A/n: Thank you to all that reviewed.:

* * *

Really, I didn't mean to follow them. Actually, I more or less happened upon them leaving the bar. Fate, it seemed had a wiry sense of humor. I had just came home from my mission, and gotten cleaned up and was headed to Kakashi-sensei's, when I saw them up ahead of me. I thought as kunoichi, they'd be a little more observant , but obviously, they were trashed. It was hard, really, not laughing out loud when TenTen fell. I am one of those guys that rarely shows emotion, but I must admit it was damn funny. I hung back in the shadows and decided to watch.

There was Sakura, laughing, and Ino hanging on to Hinata-sama for balance. Poor Hinata looked flushed and a little off balance herself, and TenTen looked, well, pissed. But what struck me the most was how strange it was to see TenTen come out of her shell. She's always been conservative, but her behavior and the outfit she was wearing shocked me. Her face was flushed, her hair was actually down and I've never really seen her in a skirt, much less a skirt that short. The halter top she was wearing made me realize how much she's grown since I've known her. The hormones kicked in when she got on her knees to raise herself up. Needless to say, I got a great view of her cleavage. I still can't get that thought out of my head. I might seem a little cold and passive on the outside, but, I am also a male with needs. Though I am not quite as obvious about my affections as Lee-san. Damn. I may never be able to see her in the same light again. And her legs, wow. OK, must remember that she is a teammate. Come on brain, picture the thirteen year old TenTen, not the twenty year old babe. Damn. Not working. Fate, is determined to screw with me. Then the next thing I pick up on is Ino singing something about Ten and me sitting in a tree….Wait, I know that song. What is she implying? That TenTen likes me? Yeah right, like that could happen. I've never seen her even glance my way when we are alone together. Has she though? Maybe my superior eyes missed something? Nah, no way, I am a Hyuuga. We never miss a thing.

I finally reach Kakashi's on the other side of town. Instantly, I can hear Naruto and Kiba egging each other on. Those two will never grow out of that habit. I knock on the door and to my surprise, Gai-sensei answers it.

"Hey, Neji! How'sh it going? Glad you're back. We jusht started with the heavy shtuff ."

"No offense sensei, but I think you started a while ago."

"Hey guys, "I say into the room. There is a round of "what's up and "hey". I see the Uchiha sitting on the couch with Shikamaru and Shino. Normally, I wouldn't even consider talking to Sasuke, especially after that incident six years ago. In fact, I don't think I ever fully forgave him for that. Damn near killing Chouji and I. But, he was found and brought back home, and was put under 24 hour surveillance for 3 years. Then Tsunade decided that the seal was what really caused the whole scenario, and he was limited to D-ranked missions and not able to progress past Genin until he turned 18 and had proven himself worthy enough to the village to keep alive. It was a day to remember when he finally took both the Chuunin and Jounin tests and passed with flying colors. Nowadays, with Sakura at his side, he's changed. Not real sure if it is for better or worse, but, only time will tell.

"Hey Uchiha, I have a story for you."

After telling of the past events of the night, and knocking back a few bottles of sake, we basically all settled down for a game of "Lottery". For those who don't live in our village, it is a simple game to explain. Each person would draw a card, and the highest would have to tell an embarrassing story or do something really stupid, or he third choice was to take a drink. The last one sober, or fully clothed after the cards were all drawn, won the pot. Sincenone of us had the balls to admit our faults, wedecided to drink each round.This game, is very childish, but hey, even we Hyuuga's like to loosen up every once in a while. Seem out of character? At this point of our night, even Sasuke and Shino are letting loose. Of course, I am only loosening up within reason. Clan expectations. What can I say? Fate has decreed it so.

* * *

Hours later, the food is gone. Naruto, Kiba and Lee are sprawled on the floor snoozing and snoring. Gai and Kakashi and Asuma are still playing Black Jack for cookies. I swear. It's amazing that we really learned anything from these guys. Good grief, drinking makes one introspective. In the corner, Shino is sitting against it. Not sure if he is awake or not. Those glasses make it hard to tell. Uchiha left already, Shikamaru and Choji went home earlier. Married life. Who knows? It's 530 am. My head is starting to pound anyway. No point in going to bed now. Gotta get up and train in an hour.

I trained, headed home, showered again, shaved and pulled my hair back. It needs to be trimmed. Stupid split ends. The Village of the Sand just fries my hair every time I go there. I pretty much missed Ten's birthday. I should at least get her a card or something. I guess I'll let her off training today as my gift. Nah, I might have to rub her night's activities in her face. God, I can still tast the liquor I dumped in my system last night. Lee probably gave her flowers from him. Gai-sensei probably gave her a new weapon. Not that she needs it, but hey, who am I to say?

I was leaving the compound, my feet took me in a southwest direction through town. After a few minutes, I spot her dad's weaponry shop. He's the best there is in Konoha. He makes durable, high quality shurikens and such. I walk over and see her father pounding on steel.

"Hello, sir. Is TenTen still at home? She missed our scheduled training this morning."

"Oh, Hyuuga-sama. Yes, she and the girls got a bit wild last night. It was her birthday, ya know."

"Please sir, no honorific. Really. Neji is fine. I've known your family long enough ."

"But your family is stationed so much higher than mine. I must insist."

"No, really. Don't."

"If you're sure about this then, Ok. Let me finish up here and I can take you up to see her."

"No, that's OK. I know what room she's in. You're working, so I'll leave you. Besides, a little morning wake up call is going to be fun."

"One word of advise though Neji, duck."


	3. Oh the pain

AN: Don't own don't sue. Thank to all that review. Hey, that rhymes. Heehee.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of my fuzzy, hazy pounding brain, something is telling me to get up. There is that feeling that I am being watched and it is telling me to move. However, that's all great except, well, I can't. My limbs are heavy, my tongue feels like sandpaper, and my stomach feels like crap. But what really gets me was the damn knocking in the distance. Whoever is doing it will pay. I slowly reach under my pillow and grab my shuriken. Sitting up quickly, I throw it at the door. Insteadof a familiar thunk as it hits the wood, a mocking voiceis all I hear.

"Now, now, is that some way to greet your teammate after he's returned from a mission? "

"Go to hell Hyuuga. AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! GET OUT."

Ouch. Note to self, no screaming today. In fact no talking above a whisper. Hurts too much. God, I'm sore. What the hell happened last night? Blech….

"You missed our training session today."

"Oh, sorry. Guess we got a little carried away last night. When did you get back anyway?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Still no excuse. . However, being as that I'm a nice guy, I decided to excuse this slip in judgement. Late last night, I returned"

"Like I need your forgiveness. You're not perfect yourself. So there."

Great, this is how I wanted him to see me when he got back, bleary eyed, a little pale, and completely rumpled, and reeking of old alcohol. Some impression, eh? Almost funny, as I laugh sardonically. Oh great now he's giving me one of those looks. Yep, the kind that says, "what the hell." He is a hard guy to read, but, I recognize a few of his expressions. This expression is the arched eyebrow and dilated pupil look. Yeah. I've been close enough to him to see his silver pupils. Weird actually. Yet, kinda cool. I guess it adds to his mysteriousness and sex appeal. No wonder girls still chase him. Why am I rambling? I sound like a raving lunatic. Damn hangover is making me loopy.

"Come on TenTen. Lets get you up, showered, and coherent. "

"One problem, Hyuuga. I'm barely dressed. In case you haven't noticed, all I'm wearing is a t-shirt and panties. So if you'd leave while I get up that would be great."

"Sure. But if you need my help, I'll be right out the door. Oh, by the way, I really like that top on you."

"Jerk. I oughta use you for target practice."

"Just try TenTen. Just try." As the door clicks shut behind him, I do a mental evaluation of things.

OK, mission one accomplished, get the guy out of the room. Although, I am probably the only girl who has ever kicked a Hyuuga out of her room. AM I AN IDIOT? Yeah, probably. OH well. Next mission, get to said shower. Hmm. I swing my legs over my bed and take stock of the room as it slowly stops spinning. When the girls left last night, I must've stumbled into my bedroom knocking over my weapons container. JUST GREAT. Note to self number two: tip-toeing around sharp kunai's and throwing stars while slightly inebriated…not good. OUCH. DAMN THAT HURT. GRRRRRRRR. I grab onto my dresser as I stumble to the door.

After righting myself, I grasp the handle and slowly make my way down the hall. I can hear Neji down the hall making fun of my weakness. He'll regret all of these comments later. I glare at him and finally find my way into the shower, and turn on the water. I let it blast me in the face. I closed my eyes, and just stood there. When I opened them, I realized that I had forgotten one teensy weensy detail. OOPS. For got to undress. I proceed to peel my clothes off and wash up. After half an hour or so, I flip off the water and reach for my towel. However, as Neji would put it, fate was laughing at me. I kinda forgot to grab it on my way in. DAMN. I'm cold, wet, and searching for anything that will dry me off. Nothing, nada, zip. My bathroom is immaculate, go figure, and nothing is laying around. Do I tell him to close is eyes and risk streaking down the hall to my roomand haveHIM catching me with his Byukugan? Or do I ask him for a towel and have him mock me? Decisions, decisions, decisions…..Either way, this sucks.

* * *

AN: Oohh, what to do? What to do? Guess we'll have to wait and see. 


	4. HUH?

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I bow at your shirnes. I am going to make the next couple of chapters longer. The first three were kinda short, so a little more detail and more Neji-isms.

* * *

I walked into her house and felt right at home, just like I did when we used to pick Lee up for missions as kids. The house has two stories, three bedrooms and a completed basement. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were all on the bottom floor, all separated by sliding screen doors that TenTen painted herself. In the living room, there was a picture of her and her dad, a picture of our team when we were genin, and then there was a picture of her mom whom she never met. I picked up the picture of us, and laughed. In the back, Gai-sensei was in his "good-guy" pose, TenTen had her two buns and was smiling and holding up a kunai, Lee was also "good-guy" posing and then there was me, looking bored and disinterested. Geez I was scrawny back then. Thank goodness some things change over the years. I can't believe we actually wore those outfits. I guess comfort outweighs fashion sense sometimes. Oh well. I am quite partial to the uniform I wear now. The dark blue shirt and pants go great with the green vest, but, nothing shocked me more when Rock lee put on the same uniform. I almost didn't recognize him. Over the years, his muscles bulked up due to his rigorous training, he grew to be almost as tall as Asuma-sensei, and got a haircut. Even though he is a chuunin taijutsu instructor at the academy, girls literally throw themselves at his feet now. I guess we all kind of knew there was hidden potential in Rock Lee. He just had to find his own path, just like the rest of us.

I remember the day Ten, my personal nickname for her, became a jounin. We were seventeen and still doing missions as a team. She was so happy, I was the first person she told. I don't know why, I guess all the insulting I did as a child made her want to shut me up for good. See, I had a plan all along. Push her buttons in the right way, and she'll be stronger. Really, I did. Ok, who am I kidding, I was just being a self-righteous jerk. Although I will never admit that. I remembered how she invited us all over for dinner that night she joined our ranks. I had been a jounin since I was 15 and it was nice to see my old cell progressing. She cooked a big meal of Bilgogi, seaweed and chicken wraps and rice. Didn't know she could cook so well. I sigh wistfully and think that this is the type of house I eventually want to live in. Full of memories, good and bad, and lived in. Don't' get me wrong I love the compound, but it's cold, full of politics, and not homey feeling. Hopefully when Naruto and Hinata get married next month that will all change. I guess it's time I got my own place anyway. Being a Branch member, I need to move out and create my own space. I've got the money and missions are no problem, I might just buy a house, not rent. After all, that's what Uchiha did. Destroyed his brother, moved out of his parent's home, took what he wanted and burned down the place. I guess some memories need to be forgotten. Then he lived at Sakura's apartment for a while till he found a place, and lo-and-behold, here they are two years later, dating. Fate, it's all fate.

I am brought back from my reverie when I heard a thump upstairs. They say the best advice is to use the advice given to you. I didn't think her dad was serious. In fact, I thought he was kidding me. Note to self, listen to my elders. I headed up the stairs which had some of the most ornate wrought iron detailing I've ever seen and knocked on the third door on the left. I heard disturbed snoring, mumblings about stupid knocking, and a few groans here and there.

I open the door, expecting to find her half awake, what I was not expecting to have a kunai thrown at my head.

I duck quickly, and feel the familiar whoosh as the knife flies by my head. Even asleep she's dead accurate. Note to self #2, this may have been a bad idea. NAH! I walk in and open her curtains. There is a resounding groan and a half naked TenTen laying sprawled across her bed. I really didn't think she had such a girly room. I wouldn't have pegged her for anything other than a tomboy. But after the display last night and the wonderful view I am getting right now, I really don't know her at all. I am not saying I like her-like her, I am just saying, I am a guy, and well, my fantasy life has just taken a turn for the better. Heehee.

After being told to go to hell, which, had it been anyone else, they'd be properly put in their place. Us Hyuuga's do not tolerate insolence. It just isn't done, but Ten is different. She's a cell member and a friend. I'll let it slip. She starts getting up and then realizes she's wearing practically nothing. I smirk and leave the room. I wait down the hall, just to make sure she makes it to the shower. I bet at this point she's thinking, "Damn him. I should've stayed in bed." She stumbles out the door and walks down the hall holding on to the wall. She enters the bathroom after sending me a scathing look and slams the door shut. Naturally I smirk. She is so easy to set off. The water goes on and once again, I am alone in her house.

As I wait, I begin formulating a plan. I head to her room and pick up her scattered weapons. Heh, she must've knocked them over. As I reach for the last of her "toys", I find something interesting. Now, I was raised not to go through others things and not to ever enter a female's chamber without permission, but, this item intrigued me. What could she POSSIBLY be doing with this? I run through about twenty different ideas, but none really hit the nail on the head. I hear the water turn off and quickly stuff the item back into the box and slide it under the bed. I might just have to ask her later why she has my old forehead protector. Is this a sign? Is my destiny telling me something?

A few seconds later, I hear a string of colorful curses and the one request, no demand, that damn near gives me a heart attack.

"Neji! I need a towel. I forgot one on my way in. Can you grab one for me? And if you peek in the door, I will never talk to you again."

I CAN'T BELIEVESHE NEEDS A TOWEL!Holy sh……….

* * *

AN: Decided to end this chappie here. Am working on next chapter. Promise to give more funny. He's such a serious character, I decided to give a little more insight as to how his mind really works. Next chappie better. I promise. J 

Thanks again to those who reviewed.


	5. Coffee, please?

OK, again, I don't own so don't sue and don't eat cheese that's a week old. THANK YOU ALL-YOU REVIEWERS ROCK.

* * *

After finally leaving my house we head towards the Hokage's office to turn in his mission report. The sun was unbearably bright today and quite frankly the aspirin I took an hour ago, still hasn't kicked in. I look over at my escort and am baffled as to why he even came over in the first place. Thinking to myself_, I mean, yeah, I missed training, and last night was crazy, but what are his real motives? My goodness, do I really only come up to his shoulder now? There was a time when I was taller. Huh. Who knew? Those are really muscular shoulders and they're so broad. Sigh...What am I saying? Focus, TenTen, focus. I know it is hard for you today, but damn. Get a grip girl!_

"Neji, can I ask you something? Why did you come over this morning, and don't give me any B.S. about Fate taking you there."

"Actually, I hadn't planned on it, but, on my way to Tsunade-sama's, I saw your house, decided to drop in and say, "hey, I'm back, let's train." But, I was in your living room and came to the decision that I need to move out. So, I figured, after the hellacious night you had last night, which by the way, I saw part of, you could help me look for a place. Call it punishment for missing training."

"You just decided to do this? Are you out of your mind? Hiashi-sama, will have a cow once he finds out."

"Honestly, Ten, I don't give a damn."

" Ok second question,what did you see exactly?"

"Not telling. My little secret." Then he does something which I have only seen him do a couple of times, he smiled at me. It was almost creepy actually. Seeing emotion on his face is just plain weird. It's is equivalent to seeing Gai-sensei in regular clothing. Not sure what to think, and no idea how to react. So being the girl I am, I blush. Must learn to break that habit.

"I'll tell you what, Hyuuga, you turn in you report, I'm gonna see about available missions, and then we can look, besides, I think I know just the place! We'll call this my birthday present from you, since you didn't get me anything." I wink and walk away, leaving him stopped in his tracks. Sometimes he makes it so easy, all I need is a swish of the hips and a smile. It's taken him ten years to figure out I like him, if he's even figured it out.Hyuuga genius, indeed.

While waiting for him to finish up with his report, I am lazing in the lounge. It's a great place really. There is a couch that's old and worn, but very comfortable. But the best part is that there's always coffee. Fresh coffee. Slowly roasted coffee. Gotta love Shizune-san. Hmm, must get a cup. I need a cup. My feet take me over to the pot and just as I am about to pour the oh so wonderful cup of Joe, I feel my spine tingle and an eerie feeling looms over me. That's twice today. What the hell is going on?

"BOO" is yelled very loudly in my ear. Dropping the cup and spilling it all on my hand, I turn and snap at the moron. Ever had those days when staying in bed was a better idea? I think I'm having one.

"Ahh, damnit Lee! Are you out of your mind? I have got a headache and now you made me burn my hand.." I yell.

"Oh sorry, TenTen-chan. It's just that you looked so obsessed with the coffee, I didn't think ya heard me when I called your name. For burning your hand, I will do 500 pullups for punishment. Hey, I got you a present. Well, actually, Gai-sensei and I both got you one. It's not much, but hey, it's something."

"Oh, really! You guys didn't have to get me anything. How sweet. Thank you." I open the little box and inside is several ribbons of different colors and different materials.

"THANK YOU. Let me give you a hug." He blushes and lets me give him a big bear hug. He's too sweet really.

"You're welcome. So what is your agenda today, TenTen-chan?"

"Well, I have to report to work at the lab tonight, but other than that, I am helping Neji find a place to stay."

"Well well, Neji-kun out on his own. Ahh, the springtime of…."

"Lee, finish that phrase and I will personally find a creative way of shoving this paper cup up your nose."

"Ahh, how the times have changed. You used to threaten me with kunai's. Careful there TenTen, you're getting soft."

"Oh shut up Lee. Anyway, don't you have class or something?"

"Uh, no, it's Saturday. Man, you must've really had a long night. Well, I'm off." Then he "pinged" his teeth and left in a whoosh of smoke. Crazy guy.

_I must have missed a day somewhere. I hate when that happens_

I walk over to the bulletin board and see various things for sale, a couple of "Roommates Wanted" signs, and a whole assortment of other advertisements posted. I glance at the door to Tsunade-sama's office. What could be taking him so long? My, my, I'm hungry. He better hurry up. This never takes this long. Sighing to myself, I grab my new coffee and head back to the seating area when I see none other than Hyuuga Hiashi himself walking my way. Can my day get any worse?He's creepy. I've been friends with Hinata-chan for years, and the man still makes me nervous. He's so cold.

"Excuse me miss. It's TenTen-san right? Sorry to interrupt your solitude, but did I just hear you tell Lee-san that Neji was moving out?"

"Yes-Hiashi-sama. She did.", a deep voice said from behind me. Hiashi-sama looks up from me and glances behind me; he narrows his eyes and a mocking sneer is on his face. So that's where Neji learned that look.

"Well, dear nephew, what has brought on this abrupt change? Perhaps a pretty face? Or maybe, you've finally have come to terms with the fact that you will never be the Hyuuga heir? But I think it's something else; it is something deeper, more personal than that."

"No, nothing of the sort, I just feel that I need to create my own space. Also, it's time for me to move on anyway. After all, once Hinata is married, she will no longer need my protection. She has never needed it since she progressed past Genin level. You just never saw it. You were blinded by your ego and neglected your true heiress. It's a pity that fate had you playing that role. By the way, if being the illustrious heir to the Hyuuga clan means I get to act like an asshole, then you can keep your precious title, because the true genius of the clan was the last Hyuuga you wanted to piss off by making snide comments with poorly veiled criticism. Now that I've got that off my chest, this is goodbye. You can use your special jutsu and kill me or you can just let me lead my own life. Either way, I don't care. But the real reason I am moving out is because Tsunade-sama filled me in on a few things you, uncle, failed to tell me years ago. That's why it took so long in there, Ten. Come on TenTen, let's go. I have more important things to do than stand here trading false pleasantries with my uncle. So, uncle, if you would excuse us?"

Neji turns and leaves and I am rooted to the floor. For years he's been ranting about the Main house and how they treat Branch members. But what brought all this on? This anger was shocking. It was a little scary. What shocked me the most was the fact that I have never heard him say so much at one time. Uncertainty now replaced the anger in his voice. It was the kinda tone that said, "oh shit, what did I just do? You idiot!" Out of nowhere comes one of the most startling sounds I have ever heard. Hiashi-sama laughing? No freakin' way.

I look up at him and sure enough, he's actually laughing. I noticed Neji stopped walking.

"Finally, Neji, I have waited for this day. The day you grew balls and stood up to me. I am proud of you, I must say. Tell you what, nephew, I will hold a feast tomorrow as a special tribute to you and your new place. You're girlfriend here is invited, of course. We will celebrate you independence."

"But sir, " I interrupted, "he is not my boyfriend. Really! We're just good friends." I glance at Neji, he still hasn't turned around, so I can't read his expression. Damn.

""Don't deny it TenTen-san, I've known you and Lee-san since your guy's Genin days. I'm not blind, my dear. Plus, Hinata-chan has mentioned to me on several occasions how things are between you too. You should be proud a Hyuuga glanced your way. Most females are." He winks at me and enters the Hokage' s office to conclude business of his own I suppose. I take a much needed breath and turn to face Neji.

"TenTen, we need to talk. Now." he said calmly.

OH CRAP. My day just got worse. Damn. I should've stayed in bed.


	6. OH BOY

A/n: don't own, yadda yadda, ya get it. Ok, I am gonna write a couple more chaps on this and it will be finished. I currently have another work in the progress. YEAH UM MY REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST!

* * *

Really, I didn't mean to be so long with Tsunade-sama, in fact, I had planned on being in and out in a matter of minutes. However, something still bothered me, and I needed a few answers. It wasn't the way Ten winked at me or flaunted her great assets, it was the fact that somehow, she had my old forehead protector. I never gave it to her, so why does she have it. I can't ask Ten directly, then she'll be mad at me for snooping, so really there is only one person who could know. Tsunade-sama.

I walked into the office and sat down in the chair. She was borderline schnokered, as always, and had a mountain of paperwork in front of her. No wonder Jiraiya-sama makes fun of her. She's Legendary all right. Heehee. Smirking to myself, I get up and slam my hands down on the desk. She jumps and glances around confusedly. Her eyes stop on me and I get one of the coldest, scariest, and evil looks I have ever gotten. Is it me or am I spending a lot of time waking females up today? Just my luck. Really.

"Damnit, Hyuuga. Just because you are an ANBU Captain, does not mean you can come in here unannounced and disturb me while I'm working."

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama, I did not mean to interrupt your, um, work, however, an important mission has just been given to me by the hands of fate, and I want some answers."

"OK, Neji-san, lets cut the crap. What is that you want to know? And don't play games with me. I don't tolerate it from Naruto-kun and I sure as hell won't allow it from a clan genius."

"Fine, who gave TenTen my old hitate? I didn't , Lee-san didn't and I know for a fact that my Uncle would've never given it out. Any ideas Ol'Lengendary one?"

"First, don't mock me. I am still the strongest in Konoha. Second, I do know how she got it. I gave it to her. Seven years ago, when you all set out to retrieve Sasuke, you came back injured. I am sure you recall the incident. We spent hours upon hours healing the damage done to you and Kiba-san and Chouji-san. The waiting room was packed with well-wishers. Only a few people even bothered to come and see you. Your uncle of course came, but gave Shikamaru crap about the failed mission, Hinata came to see you, as well as Gai and Lee."

"What's your point? "

"I'm not finished!" she said, getting visibly upset. "There was one person though who came to see you. In fact, she stayed with you the whole time. I told her to go home, yet she refused. I would've chastised her then and there, but something struck me. It was the look in her eyes when she glanced down at my hands and saw your headband. I suddenly remembered the day I though I lost my team for good. I saw the way Sakura and Hinata and Ino waited for your all's return. They reminded me so much of me when I was a jounin and Orochimaru left us for good. Then she cried. So I gave it to her and told her to be strong. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"Why did she cry? I'm confused. Was it over me?"

"Well, she said something about idolizing me and that by showing emotion, she was weak. I told her she was crazy and that sometimes emotion is a good thing. As for whether or not it was over you, well, you'll have to ask her yourself. You know, Neji-san, I respect you, I really do, but between you and Uchiha and Uzumaki, you are three of the most dense shinobi I know. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she likes you and has for a long time? I told Sasuke that my apprentice Sakura-chan was the best he was ever gonna get and he'd be real stupid to let her go. I had to tell Naruto-kun that Hinata-san like him. They finally came around and realized I was right. I would recommend opening your eyes for a change and see what directly in front of you. By the way, how did you know she had it?"

"OH, a little bird told me. I thank you for your input, I must be off."

* * *

I left her office and headed out to the lounge area. Thinking back to what she'd just said, I was absolutely dumbfounded. Could it be possible that she likes me? Really? She's never shown any outward affection towards me. This is the second time I've asked myself this today. I'm starting to see a trend.

I snap out of my musings and see my uncle talking to Ten. What the hell? I walk up behind her and redirect his attention towards me. He makes some of his usual snide comments, but, I'm not sure why I spouted off at him. We've had this discussion several times when I was a child. There is something about the man that just makes me want to revert back to my earlier days of angst. I start walking away, clearly astonished at myself and then he suddenly laughs. It's not the evil cackling I normally hear, but an honest laugh, full of mirth. He says something about balls and dinner and a girlfriend. WAIT! I don't have a girlfriend. I stop dead in my tracks. Did he just say my girlfriend here was invited to dinner? Why isn't she saying anything. We're not a couple. Damn it. I look over at her and she finally decides to speak up. My uncle winks at her and walks off. Double damn, now it is official. Dinner. Dinner with Ten. Hmm, we need to talk.

"Ten, we need to talk. Now."

* * *

We leave the office and head towards the school. For some reason, the school has always been neutral ground for Ten and I. I hop on the monkey bars and she climbs up next to me. I started to remember the first time we met. We were five and she was hanging upside down, minding her own business when I collided into her. She fell off the monkey bars and found herself staring up at Lee and I who were fighting over a stupid challenge on the playground. Great, first day of ninja school and I knock a girl on her ass. I can still see Iruka-sensei walking over to me. It is one of the only times I had witnessed him angry. He berated Lee and I , and gave us detention for two weeks.

She looks over at me and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, Hyuuga, what's up?"

"Here's the thing TenTen, you have to come to dinner. No one refuses an invite to the compound. Plus, we need discuss why everyone thinks we are dating."

"First question then, is dinner formal? Second, how traditional are you? Third, how many people will be there? And fourth, can I carry?"

"Yes, dinner at the mansion is very formal and very traditional. I will need to go over some peculiarities that the Main House insists on preserving. I hope you know how to pour tea and sit in a full kimono. Lastly, there will be at least twenty people present so you will need to know all the honorifics. I hope you are a fast learner. We have three days. Also, I come carrying to dinner, so I really can't say. I guess it is up to you."

"Yikes, sounds like a lot for one dinner. Dad and I usually eat in our work clothes. I don't have anything really formal so you are going shopping with me. Deal?"

"Fine, I will go shopping with you on one condition, tell me why people think we are dating? I leave for three weeks and when I return, I suddenly have a girlfriend. Humor me."

"Well, I guess it's now or never, Neji. They may think we are dating because of what I may have said last night. Bear in mind I was drunk and take it with a grain of salt."

"Last night?"

"Well, I remember going to the bar and getting hammered. Apparently, I also sang karaoke to Dolly Parton's "I will always love you". And I may have dedicated the song to you. Not sure. But there were a lot of people there and they may have twisted things around a bit."

My eyes narrowed at this. I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. This was so unlike the teammate I've known for years. Although I am secretly flattered, it's still annoying. As for fate's hand, well I blame it also. Fate had me coming back that night, two days later than originally planned. I breathed out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"So, basically Ten, you unofficially hooked us up. I guess now, we will have to break up. That is going to take a lot of planning."

"Sorry about that. Like I said, I was drunk. I should've listened to my dad when he said, "don't do anything you will regret in the morning." You aren't going to push me off the monkiey bars again for this are you? One solution is, we can just avoid each other for a couple of days. People will think all is not well and naturally assume we fell out."

"No, I won't push you. I never intentionally pushed you.. Here is the game plan however. Avoiding you is impossible because of our daily routines. We will be "together" through this dinner and until I find a place, then we will have to stage a nasty break up. When I get my place, I will throw a welcoming party, which is an annoyance in itself, and then we will do it there." Plus, I didn't think I could go a couple of days without seeing her. I kept picturing her swaying hips, her awesome cleavage and her long silky hair. Get a grip Hyuuga.

"Sounds OK to me. Will I have to cry and all that stuff?"

"Yes Ten, crying will be involved. You are the girl, after all, in our relationship."

"So, Neji, I can't dump you then? That's no fun. I've always wanted to dump a guy."

"Of course you can't dump me. I am a Hyuuga and that is unheard of. I do have a reputation to maintain."

"Gee, wouldn't want you to be too self-centered. Ok, this will work. It's my mess that I created, now you are going to have to get me through this whole dinner mess of yours."

"DEAL!"

We hop off the bars and head back to her house. It's getting late and the great search is on for an apartment. We decided to meet after our training and go over a few formalities for dinner. I look up and see her house in view. She has been quiet since we left the school and stands on the top step of her porch. Funny, I'm so much taller than her. Wasn't like that a couple of years ago. Time and fate. Hnn.

"Well, here's my stop," she says, "I guess I'll be heading in now. Dad will be wanting dinner."

"Yeah, um, what were you thinking of back there? You got quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh it's nothing really, I'll tell you when the time is right. Good night and I will see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Yeah, um, ok, um bye." What the hell? I never get this nervous around a girl. Geez, she addles my brain when I'm around her. I see the door close after she gives me a lingering look over her shoulder. I turn and head towards home. Tomorrow should be boring as hell. Shopping, training, etiquette training, and apartment hunting, oh boy, what did I get myself into?


	7. Free Bird

A/N: OK FOLKS THIS WILL BE KINDA WORDY

First, sorry about the delay in updating. Life steps in and suddenly time flies.

Second, There maybe some OOCness, but none of us are really in character when we are around that one person who we can't live with and can't live without. Our actions change as well as our perceptions of what is really important in life. We've all had that person where we just don't feel like ourselves, especially when we suddenly find them desirable.

Third, as to the whole spouting off thing with Hiashi…there comes a point in your life when it is time to seek out your own interests and happiness. I see this as Neji's bird finally leaving his cage, both figuratively and literally speaking. A single grain of rice can tip the scale.

As far as dropping the honorifics with Ten's dad, it could happen. I mean, maybe Neji gets tired of the constant -sama. Supporting characters are so diverse, who really knows what the guy is thinking. Sure Fate it seems, thinks Ten is the only one truly worthy of Neji's heart, therefore, they constantly spend time together. Plus after assumed years and years as friends of sorts, a familiarity can occur and trust builds.

Furthermore, girls, as we all know, have to have friends. These girls have to put up with the boys and could possibly form a bond. Their sensei's spend time together so the interaction is there, therefore, the girls, I believe, dragged the boys on their teams into a basic friendship with the other teams. This is called community association. Humans, by nature form communities/cliques/etc, and naturally branch outside of their communities in order to expand and thrive. Survival of the fittest. More strength in numbers. Again, I like the supporting characters; they give us room to really expand on their lives and ideologies.

Last, to all my reviewers, YOU GUYS FRIGGIN ROCK. So now that you see where I am coming from in my logic, on with the story.

OH YEAH I don't own, never will own, don't plan on owning. I only own my hamster and my dog. And maybe my car. Definitely my college loans. Damn, gotta pay those.

Anywhoooo…

* * *

Mornings in Konoha are very peaceful. The sound of chirping birds, the sound of the local bakers and merchants opening up, and the smell of melting iron from below remind me why I love this village so much. It's predictable, it's comforting and it's simply beautiful. After getting a long rest last night, my head is swimmy with the idea that I am going to be spending time with Neji-kun. I mean, not that we don't spend time together, it's just that he is voluntarily spending time with me. OK, so I'm giddy, sue me. I clear the sleepiness out of my eyes and let out a big yawn, while stretching every muscle in my body. I hear a few cracks and pops, nothing unusual when you are hard on your body, and with a big sigh, I heave myself up and head towards the bathroom. After a shower, I am standing in front of my closet again, deciding what I should wear. The jounin outfit isn't an option. It's my day off and well, I'm gonna enjoy it. I decided on beige shorts and a light green tank top. It's easy and when trying stuff on, well, its easy. I brush out my hair, pull it back in a ponytail and am out the door.

Meeting Neji-kun in the market was interesting to say the very least. He was wearing a dark green shirt, khaki shorts, and black flip flops. Looking at myself, we had dressed very similar, my exception being red flip flops. I was contemplating turning around and going home when I was spotted. Damn. I turn on my heel and plaster the fakest smile ever.

"Hello, nice outfit."

"Thanks, Neji. Yours looks achingly familiar." I laugh. Great, I thought, now people really are going to think we purposefully dressed the same. Ich.

"Yeah, well, great minds think alike I suppose. Shall we be off then?"

"Yep, what first?" I asked.

"Well, there is a condo not far from where we are. I've checked out a few so far this morning. Let's check it out, then we can search for a kimono for you. According to Hinata-san, the fall fashions are out. I can't have my "girlfirend" looking underdressed for the occasion. Oh, she said to tell you to call on her when we get back. I think she wants to help you do your hair or some nonsense."

"All right. Let's go."

Across town is where the primary residences of Konoha are built. There are apartments, houses, condos and lofts for rent or sell. We meet with the rental agent and are let in to the condo.

It's a pretty nice flat. A fourth floor view greeted us as we looked out the windows. The condo had two floors, a catwalk, wall to wall carpet, hardwood flooring in the kitchen and foyer. Never thought I'd actually use the word foyer in my life, heehee, and it had two full baths with three bedrooms. To say it was big would be an understatement. I am looking around in the kitchen gawking at the range stove and stainless steel appliances. The oak and marble cabinets and counter tops are awesome and are way better than what I have at home. I head upstairs and look around. I walk over the catwalk and quickly notice the storage space. The bathroom is down the hall, as is the master suite. The other two rooms are in the other direction. Damn this place is big. I look over the railing of the catwalk and see the guys in the living room below. Curiosity got the better of me and I headed straight for the master bedroom. I am absolutely convinced it is bigger than my whole house. There were intricate screens separating the rooms, different color lanterns lighting the way. There were two massive walk in closets and a connecting door to the bathroom. I open the little door to the bathroom and look inside.

It boasts a spa tub and granite tiling and separate shower. Ok, so there comes a time in a girls life when she is utterly besotted by a spa tub, complete with jets and lots of room to splash about. Listening for any coming people, I quickly hop in the tub to try it out. I swear I am only making sure there is enough space to stretch my legs. I swear. Really. Honest. I close my eyes and picture Neji tromping around in here. Then I picture him tromping around in here in nothing but a towel. Oh boy, nope, not gonna let myself fantasize about that. Who am I kidding. I mentally pictured him without the towel and well, I think I might have had an out of body experience. Yep, six feet of solid ninja male, long, long black hair, and one of the nicest asses I've ever seen. Ok, so I need a new hobby other than dreaming about my teammate. Come on Ten, picture the 15 year old Neji and all will be well. Damn, can't. Oh well. I sigh and lean back against the tub. Kinda weird sitting in an empty tub. It needs bubbles and mood music. I was contemplating the color of the rubber duck that it needed when I hear them coming up the stairs.

I quickly try to hop out of the tub. However, fate deems it necessary for me to once again humiliate myself in front of Neji-kun. Must be from all of the naughty images I just pictured of him. I really wasn't my fault that my foot caught the hose to the massager. I may have fallen face first and landed in a great heap on the floor, and I may have sprained something. Maybe my wrist? Oh shit. Here they come.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama, it is affordable. Also, a recessed ceilings to maximize height throughout the property. Each condo also includes retractable flat screen plasma televisions, and is connected to the internet in all rooms, free of charge of course. Living in this condo complex is equivalent to living like the rich and famous. It is also a great starter place for you and your lovely wife over there."

"We are not married."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Hyuuga-sama. You two looked so friendly with each other, that I assumed…well, never mind that…Please allow me to make reparations….." the man cuts himself off when he sees me falling to the floor.

Neji looks at me and I can feel his eyes laughing at me.

"TenTen-chan, what are you doing? This is twice in the last 2 days I've rescued you from the bathroom."

"Oh nothing, Neji-kun. Just testing the durability of the tile on the floor. One can never be to careful." I blush. Ok, good excuse, now get off the floor. Come on girl, get a grip and get up. Why me?

"Sorry. So, how do you like the place Neji-kun?" I say.

Neji looks at the agent and asks

"What kind of reparations?" Neji smirked.

"Oh sir, let me knock a few thousand off the asking price. I would be honored to do so being that you are an illustrious Hyuuga. I've heard a lot about your clan and any Hyuuga is welcome here."

"Sounds good. Hey TenTen-chan, what do you think of the place?"

I dust off my hands and turn around.

"I like it. It suits you. It's clean and reeks of macho condo with all the black and chrome furnishings. Plus, the mini bar is stocked full. You should buy it. I would if I could afford it. Plus, the bathrooms are great."

Neji turns and looks at the guy and tells him to close the deal. It's sold. I didn't hear the figure, but Neji never blinked as he broke out his check book and signed the check. Damn, wish I had that much in my account. Sadly, I don't.

Neji is handed the keys and is told he can start moving in tomorrow. Wow, he actually bought his own place. Guess the bird is finally free. About damn time if you ask me. I think when we get lunch, I'll buy him a drink. I've never seen him drink before, but there is always a first, right?

We leave the building and head towards my least favorite activity, shopping. It's not that I don't like it, its just that I never really have the money to spend on frivolities. Paying bills and buying groceries consumes a lot of my finances. Granted my job pays me fine, I like to save where I can and save that money for a rainy day. I guess this dinner fiasco is that rainy day. Damn. Double damn.

After the umpteenth shop of finding nothing, we decide to call it quits for the day and try again tomorrow for a kimono. We head towards Ichiraku for lunch and grab a table in the corner. Neji and I always sit here. It's like our spot. I settle into the familiar dent in the vinyl booth and browse over the menu I look over at Neji and he has a very familiar smirk on his face.

"Just what are you smirking at Neji-kun?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you waste your time looking at that thing when you always get the same thing. Pork ramen with peas and carrots."

"Oh yeah, well maybe I'll try shrimp today, you never know."

"Yeah, one problem with your logic, you don't like shrimp. Try again."

"Damn, must you always have the last word?" I asked with a huff.

"It's fate that decrees that I always finish things."

"Sure, blame fate again. Wish I had that scapegoat like you do. Ok, wise guy, go order. I'm hungry. Oh, get a bottle of Sake also. My treat." Ok, so I may have blamed fate earlier. Sue me.

"OH TenTen-chan, you aren't really bossing me around are you? Hyuuga Neji does not take orders. Especially with puny females."

"PUNY! Neji-kun? See this kunai? See your heart? Get me food now or I get real creative." I slant my eyes at him and he laughingly takes my joke and goes to order. He never really takes my threats seriously. Thank goodness Gai-sensei and Lee do, otherwise I'd have to find ways to get my way. Speak of the devil, Lee just walked in.

"Hey TenTen-chan, how's it going?"

"Great. Neji-kun bought a condo and I systematically dug through shop after agonizing shop of kimonos. We just stopped in for lunch, then we are training. You?"

"Well, I overheard gossip that this dinner you are going to is an engagement party. That is so wonderful."

"Um, we aren't engaged, in fact, we are not dating."

"Well, according to sources, that night at the bar, you announced that you are going to marry Neji-kun one of these days. Then Hiashi-sama is sending you an invite to dinner,and Neji-kun is finding a condo, I just assumed it was true. Oh the srpingtime of youth. How wonderful it is."

"Lee, I was drunk." Shit, did I really say that at the bar. Crap. Now I'll have to do more damage control.

"What's true?" I heard from behind me.

Crap. Like I said, damage control.


	8. OMFG

AN/Don't own, don't sue. This will become very lemony in the following chappys.

To say that it was an expensive afternoon is an understatement. I just bought a condo. Holy Mother. It's pretty sweet to say the least. It will be nice to have my own place, I'll admit. It'll be nice to be just me when I get home from work or missions. Little did I know that when I woke up this morning, I would accomplish so much. I didn't really plan on purchasing anything today, but her response to my question was Fate's way of sending me a sign. Of course, it was kinda funny seeing us dressed the same and finding TenTen on the floor of the bathroom. I know she was in that tub. My whole life I have known her as a bath fanatic. On missions as kids, she was hard core, but refused to smell like a dirty sweaty guy. She always insisted we bathe, even though I hardly ever got dirty. Wonder what she was actually doing in there, guess I'll never know. Checking the tiles, my ass. She is a horrible liar, but I will give her creativity points.

After signing an enormous check, we headed for Ichiraku. Ramen, always comfort food after a monster expense. We sit in our normal booth and instinctively grab menus. She always gets the same thing and so do I. I am horribly predictable when it comes to some things. After a menial threat by her about the food, I laugh and head up to the counter. Hey, I'll get food if the girl is paying, although, I know I'll cover the bill. My uncle would have a fit if he found out that I let a girl pay. Plus, she works harder than any woman I know, so I simply refuse to let her spend her money on me. Hey, I can be a nice guy. Sue me. Geez, now I sound like her.

As I am ordering, Ayame is smirking at me.

"Find something amusing?"

"Oh no, Neji-sama. It's just you rookies are so predictable. Each team has their own booth and it never fails, you all sit at them religiously."

"We're not exactly rookies anymore."

"No, sir, it's just that I've seen you all grow up and you will always be the "Rookie 12" to me. Sorry."

"That's Ok. I will forgive you. Hokage-sama calls us the same thing. Although she sometimes calls us her "Dozen Dunderheads", although you didn't hear that from me."

"Well, what can I get you then?"

"I want an order of pork ramen with peas and carrots, and light juice. I will have Roasted chicken ramen with tomatoes and peppers. Plus we need a bottle of Sake. Oh, if my friend tries to pay, don't let her." I wink at Ayame-san and head back to the table. I see Lee talking to her.

"What's true?" I asked after overhearing some of their conversation on the way back.

"Oh nothing really. Hey Neji-kun, congrats on the new joint. We should all get together and celebrate." Lee interjected.

"Sure, whatever. I had planned on having a welcoming party anyway. How is the new bunch of kiddies?"

"Well, what can I say, we were just as annoying when we were their age. But, that's youth for you. It's a beautiful thing. I was just congratulating TenTen-chan on her engagement, but it turns out it was just a rumor. I hate when those things circulate. I felt left out that I didn't know, but, she cleared it up for me. So, no engagement." Lee rambled for a few more minutes after that, going on about new top rookies and such, but I just looked at TenTen. She looked like she wanted to be swallowed whole by the bench. Her eyes were downcast and she looked like she was frantically trying to find something to say.

I slide into the booth in front of her and set the Sake down before I drop it. Engagement? What the hell happened at that bar? Maybe I should really find out what happened. Fate give me strength for that feat.

"Anything you wish to tell me, TenTen-chan?" I look up at her and see her blushing and fidgeting.

"Um..well, umm…hehe, well, um, Neji-kun, don't be mad, but I may have said something else that night, but honestly I don't remember. I was blitzed. The last thing I remember was coming out of the bar and other bits and pieces of that night."

"I see. Well, it could be worse. The rumors could've said we slept together. Thankfully, I was at Kakashi-sensi's that night with the guys. But know this, I am getting tired of hearing about that night from other people. Tell me all you know. I don't want my uncle to have an upper hand when we are at dinner tomorrow."

She took a couple of shots of sake then relayed what she remembered, looking sheepish all the way through the explanation. I was too stunned to eat, let alone speak. What she told me, shocked me. I would've never imagined her that out of control. Granted, I was flattered that she thought of me all night, but that was my ego speaking. I never pegged her for an annoying fan girl. Kinda disappointing. I thought she despised those types of girls. Why didn't I see it? Have I been too blinded by her ability as a ninja to see the subtle signs? Tuning back into her rambling….

"SO, apparently, after guzzling drink after drink, I made a few comments which I really don't remember making and that's how I got you involved in this pickle. Um, Neji-kun, you're not saying anything. You aren't mad are you?"

I blink at the stupid question. I'm not mad per say, but I am not happy either. I expected more from her.

"Ok, if that's all you know, then fine. We will just wait out the storm and then have a falling out like I said at the party."

"Oh, so you still want to use that plan? Ok." She kinda looked dejected but I just passed it off as, well, girlisms, my special term for all things that I don't understand about the female species. Such strange creatures they are.

She becomes quiet and eats her food in silence. Lee had left a while ago, sensing the ensuing tension. Smart guy. I just want to know who this woman in front of me is. She reaches for some water and inadvertently knocks the glass over. I've never seen her so clutsy or out of her element. Maybe I don't know her as well as I think I do.

"Mind telling me why your so clutzy all of a sudden? First the bathroom, now this. What's going on?"

"It just occurred to me. If we are to have a break-up, there needs to be some sort of relationship first. We don't have one and because of my big mouth, we need to start one. "

"We just can't pretend? We should just be seen together in public and that should suffice."

"Well, "the girls" are going to want details. You think I am stubborn, these girls are persistent."

"What kind of details?" Part of me is wondering what in the hell I got myself into. The other part is wondering why I am even having this conversation.

"You know, details, like kissing and how you asked me out and all that girly stuff which I shudder at." She blushed outrageously. She is so innocent. This is getting weird. I felt like we've crossed a bridge without us knowing and now the damn thing is burning.

"OK, TenTen, I'll play your game, but this is only till the end of the week. After dinner and my welcoming party, it's over. I can't have any liabilities hindering my priorities as a ninja."

"Fine, that's fine. But, in order for this to work, you have to help in making it look believable. We will have to arrange work schedules and training schedules so that we can actually spend time together in public. Even if it is for three days only."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Sometimes, it's just easier to ask a girl what she wants rather than face her wrath if you don't do something.

"Well, I have no experience in relationships, I was kinda hoping you'd be the one with experience. You have experience, right?" She actually had the balls to ask me that question. Only TenTen.

No one ever questioned Hyuuga experience. I am not saying that I am a playboy, but, I've had my share of a few females. It's expected.

"Yes, and I may have to teach you a few things for this to work. You do realize the spark you've created?"

"Yep, I just don't want to get burned by said spark. This controversy is getting out of hand"

I had no idea the impact of those words, but somewhere, I felt as if Fate was laughing at a joke I didn't get yet.

We left Ichiraku, her a little tipsy after the Sake, me rather mellow. You'd think a girl would learn. As we turn the corner to head towards her house, she stumbles slightly and grabs onto my arm for support. Guess I am up to bat. I steady her and grab her hand. Looking down, I realized then how small it was compared to mine. There was a time when we saw eye to eye, but now, I just see the perfect part in her head. Sighing to myself, I look up as we approach her door. Ok, they say déjà vu, but this time I am changing things a bit. She won't slip in the door on me again.

"Well, we are here. Guess I'll be going now. I have to finish a few reports on the prototypes we are developing." She rambles a few more seconds when I've had enough and interrupt her soliloquy.

"TenTen, take a deep breath. Relax, I don't bite. But if you really want this to work, you will have to relax around me."

I raise my eyebrow and smirk at her. She just blushes. Guess it's now or never. Neji, you are about to make your life complicated. Maybe that won't be so bad. After all, it's dark, there is a beautiful woman standing inches from you, biting her lip, not realizing that she is turning you on with her innocence. Her scent, her slight blush, and her rapid breaths are sending you the right signals. Plus, Hyuuga, she's got a great body. What more do you need? She matches you perfectly. Right I sigh to myself, time to leap before looking.

"Ten, I am going to kiss you. It is bound by fate to happen. You want this realistic? You got it."

"Oh, Okey Dokey!"


	9. Oh My

A/N: HOLY CRAP I CAN"T BELIEVE I AM WRITING THIS. HEE HEE. Oh yeah, I obviously don't own. Although if Kishimoto is single, I could marry him and own half of it, but only if I lived in CA I don't so on with the story.

Red Lotus Nin: You're gonna love this.

TO my other reviewers, sniffle…sniffle…I love you guys.

This will be told from both of their pov's.

* * *

OKEY DOKEY? THAT'S THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH! So much for the romantic dialogue that we are supposed to engage in. Words of love are supposed to be pouring out of our mouths and all I can say is OKEY DOKEY? I swear nothing goes right when I am around him. That thought is quickly discharged as I look up. I see his hand slowly raise towards me. I feel the slight brush of his fingers as they gently tuck a stray piece of hair around my ear. He whispers my name. Oh my goodness, this is it. His hand slides to the back of my neck and I lean forward and put my hands on his chest to steady myself. Finally, my eyes close and our lips meet. His lips are warm, soft and questioning. My lips answer on their own accord and the most wonderful sensations wash over me. I feel a surge of heat rush through my body and I am excited and scared at the same time. Please don't let this stop.

I encircle his neck with my arms and he pulls me flush against him. Oh my. My toes just curled and I think I may be turning to mush. I can feel the strength of his body under his clothes and I can personally say the years of training have definitely paid off. He's slowly running his hands on my lower back and I moan when his tongue touches mine. He tastes divine. By everything that's holy, he's perfect. I let all rational thought escape me as he continues his ministrations. I felt so alive and so hot when he sucks on my lower lip that other parts of me perk up. I feel like a woman. Running my hands through those long silky strands of hair and moaning his name in between breaths makes me realize how much I want him. I slide my hands down his shirt unconsciously unstuck it. Experimentally I run my hands across his abs. He flexes at the unexpected touch. He is so hard, yet has some of the softest skin I've ever felt. I feel him sigh when his calloused hands on my back move and roughly grab my hips. He adjusts his position and I feel how much he wants me. Talk about a compliment to me. A big compliment. I am absolutely certain I am flying. His scent is intoxicating and I am drowning in his embrace. This feels so right.

* * *

Wow, all I can think of is wow. Who would of thought that the Great Prodigy, me of course, would fall for his teammate. I thought I was different than the other guys, but maybe I was wrong. This woman in my arms feels so right. I am happy. For the first time I am actually happy. Her sighs and her moans have unleashed a new feeling. Things will never be the same between us again. I am completely comfortable with that. I pull the oldest trick in the book when I begin to nibble on her lip. Getting the desired response of her breasts pushing against my chest, I change my plan of attack. Sending chakra into my fingertips, I begin to run my hands along her lower back. She has such a tiny, toned, and beautiful body. On this thought another part of me jumped to attention and there was a sudden tightness in my shorts. Heh. I about pass out when she touches my stomach. Her nails raking over my abs made me want to take her right there and witnesses be damned. I readjust my position and feel her melt in my arms.

A sigh, a moan and her whispering my name really makes me see her for the woman she truly is. A woman full of passion and fire.My hands start to wonder and I reach between us to massage those plump and full breasts. Ahh, just enough to fill my hands, but not too much to where they become a hindrance. I silently thank the Fate's for tank tops with built in bras. I feel her nipples through the fabric and move my lips from hers. I trail kisses over her nose, eyes, and temples. I eventually get to her throat and I can feel her carotid artery throbbing against my lips. She moves her hands back up to my hair, urging me on. This was only supposed to be a kiss. No meaning, no attachment, so why the hell can't I control myself? I gladly comply to her silent request. I trail more kisses over her collar bone and start heading south. Rationality is taking over. I ignore it's protests and continue to kiss her cleft. When I got to the tips of those wonderful peaks, I licked each nipple through her tank top. I feel her panting now.

"Oh Neji, don't stop. I want you." She pants. I look up and see her flushed complexion, her swollen lips and her bedraggled hair. I really want to take her home and make exotic love to her. Crap, crap, crap. Get that thought out of your head. Rational thinking eventually wins and I stop. Can't let this go too far. Get a grip Neji.

"Ten, we have to stop. This has gone far enough."

"Yeah, we should. Thank you, that was wonderful. Well, at least I hoped it was believable." Damn if she didn't look like she wanted to kill me for stopping. Can't blame her.

"Well, at least it was interesting to say the least. I don't think we were acting. I felt every minute of that kiss. I must be off however. I have a few, um, things to take care of." Jump in a cold lake, for one. Reports, etc. for two.

Guess I underestimated my libido. Hee hee. I am erratically breathing and my chest is heaving with exertion. She absolutely unraveled me. I rarely show signs of disturbance, but she brought a whole new side of me that I rarely ever show. Pure, utter stupefied brain mush. I can't form a coherent thought. So I just stare at her hoping she'll say something. Anything. She can recite the basic rules of ninja for all I care. Damn, I'm rambling.

After struggling to refocus my energies, I see her blushing madly. I will never get this sight out of my head. I am absolutely mush and Ten, I am afraid, has me under her spell. Well, it could be worse I suppose. I will remember this day for a long time. Sighing out of my reverie, SHe touches my cheek and winks.

"Bye Neji-kun. See you tomorrow for training."

I grab her hand and turn it over. I entertwine our fingers and kiss her palm.

"Goodnight."

She enters her house and I turn and leave. A smile, a genuine smile is on my lips.

* * *

After that delicious kiss to my palm, I head in the door and watch him leave through the small window. I turn around and sink to the floor and scream, 

"OH MY GOODNESS> AHHHHH> YES YES YES YES YES>" Holy crap.I just kissed Neji. Hyuuga Neji kissed me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"TenTen-chan are you ok?"my dad asks from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."And then the girl in me giggles.


	10. Bridges Burned

AN: Its been a while since I last updated this story. All due to writers block. Anyway, I plan on finishing the last two chappy's by the end of the week. THis talek will be coming to an end. Oh yea, I don't own.

* * *

To say that work the next day was weird is an understatement. I was going through my morning ritual of putting on my jounin vest and putting my hair in twin buns when there was a knock at my door. I answered it and found none other than Neji-kun. He was dressed in his fatigues and had two cups of hot steaming coffee. Man I am a sucker for coffee, that and gorgeous, great kissing jounins.

"Good Morning, TenTen-chan. I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to work." He was actually stammering and staring at his toes.

What the hell? I was asking myself who kidnapped Neji and replaced him with this guy at my door. Weird. After last night, I was actually handling this meeting better than I thought.

"Um, OK. Sure. Let me grab my stuff." My stuff included piles of different blue prints and such for the new weapons we are currently developing. His stuff consisted of mission reports and reports from the borders all neatly filed in one folder. Lucky bastard.

He hands me the cup of coffee and I lean up on my toes and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the coffee." He reaches up and touches his cheek after the unexpected affection. We stroll northwest to the Hokage's office. As we reach the entrance to the building, we see several familiar faces of jounin instructors picking up missions for their new teams. We also see other friends of ours picking up missions for themselves. I catch the eye of Hinata-chan and wave. I look over at her cousin and smile.

"Well, This is it Hyuuga. Are you ready for Act 1?"

"I guess. Just do me a favor and try not to drape yourself all over me. Ninja such as us are renowned for masking our true feelings. So don't go overboard. I hate PDA."

"Fine, but you can at least put your arm around me or smile or something. Remember, we are going for believable."

"Sure Ten. But no more than this." He winks at me and tentatively puts his arm around my shoulders. I am reminded of last night. What can I say? I blushed. Man he's warm and he smells great. His conditioner and aftershave are driving me nuts.

Hinata walks over and looks at Neji and giggles. She bought it.

"H-Hey TenTen. Neji-niisan. S-So it's official then? I am happy for you both."

"Yeah, its official. Hey, Neji-kun is having a welcoming party in two days of sorts when he gets moved in tomorrow. Want to come?"

She looks at him and he inclines his head ever so slightly. Things really haven't changed between them. She's still so nervous around him. Hyuuga politics have ruined a great family. Pity really. Hopefully, when Naruto and her marry things will change.

"Um, OK, I'll be there." She looks up and spies Naruto in the distance. I look over at him coming in the distance.

" Hey you two, how's it going?" He raises his eyebrow at Neji and his arm wrapped around me. Apparently, he hadn't heard yet. Or he just plain forgot. Nothing uncommon.

"Fine. Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Neji-san. What?" He does his familiar scratch of his head and looks at Neji questioningly.

"I'll ask you when ladies aren't present."

"OH, I get it. You need advice. Ahh, I see." He looks at me and winks.

"No, it's not like that. It's something else. Classified actually."

Putting on his best serious expression, "Well, I will be the future Hokage, so I will do my best to counsel you."

"Great. Well, as much as I love chatting, we must be off. Hokage-sama will be looking for me. TenTen, ready?" Did he just say, "chatting"? The amiable side of Neji is hard to come by, but this is just weird.

"Yeah, well, bye you guys. Hey Hinata, guess what?" I suddenly remembered something that would get her attention.

"What?"

"27 more days till the wedding."

"I know I'm counting. HeeHee. See you at the dinner tonight. Oh if you want me to come over early and help you prepare, let me know." She blushes and giggles then turns to Naruto. They smile at each other. What a great couple. I sigh and turn to Neji. He just looks at me and we head inside. Shit, I still have to find something to wear. Damn.

We get on the world's slowest elevator and are followed by at least 20 other people. I have to go to the fifth floor, and Neji the eighth. On the second floor, some get off, and one got on. Of course it had to be Gai-sensei.

"OH hello. Aren't you two looking rather youthful today?"

"Hello Gai-sensei. How are the new Genin's?" I say while Neji just nods towards our former teacher. He was always my favorite. Even his outlandish fashion sense still makes me laugh. I've accepted it after years that he will never change.

"OH they are simply wonderful. Full of youth and vivaciousness, they remind me so much of you guys. It's quite interesting to say the least. I am used to getting the clan geniuses as is Kakashi-sensei, but there aren't any in this year's group. And we're a little bored. Your group at least kept us on our toes. You should hurry up and get married then have kids so I have another bloodline to train. I am on my way to pick up a mission for them right now. Lee-kun has taught them well at the academy. They just radiate spirit and love working extra hard. Plus, I've told them all about you guys and they want to meet you someday.'

We both sweat dropped at this statement. These kids must be mental to want to work as hard as he pushed us. I can't count the number of days I walked home sore, and bruised and tired. I kind of felt weird discussing his "new" team. It just makes you realize that you can't have the same team forever, that you will be replaced. Plus, it makes you feel old. Did he just say for us to hurry up and marry? Yikes. Weird, but nice. The man has great insight. If only…well, never mind. He'll never come around.

"Gai-sensei, I am having a party in two days, you are invited of course."

"Oh yeah, Lee told me you got a new place. Seems our bird finally freed its cage? Congratulations." Only from him. The guy never changes.

He turns and looks at me as the doors open.

"Well, TenTen, this is your stop. See you at lunch." He touches my hand and I return the squeeze.

"Bye Neji-kun. Bye Gai-sensei." I wave and hop out the door followed by the rest of the people in the elevator.

The floor for Weapons Developments and Strategic Planning is such a quiet place. This is why I like it. We have our own offices, not cubicles like the other floors do, plus, we have a coffee maker. I heft my things onto my desk and shut the door. Stepping around the multiple piles and boxes of weapons, I sit and start unrolling the blue prints for a new type of kunai.

It looked like a regular kunai, but it was slightly larger and very light. This new weapon was made for close combat. It was made out of iron or steel and had a hinged point that would expand when it was imbedded into skin. Due to the pressure on the base of the kunai by the body, it would release a spring and the blade would split into three sections kind of resembling one of those claw games with the stuffed animals at Ichiraku. Consequently, the expansion would cause more damage than simply twisting the knife. This was guaranteed to get stuck in the individual because of the spring and it was a lot less messy for the attacking ninja. Essentially, the recipient would have so much tissue and blood vessel damage, that they would quickly bleed to death. Plus, this weapon was easy to manufacture. Konoha has rich iron deposits and we have a contract with the Sand for the use of their coal for tempering the metal. I thank Gaara-sama daily for this; after all, he is the Kazekage and was surprisingly generous after his encounter with the Naruto gang, as I call them. After three hours, I was just finishing up on the final adjustments when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I look up and see Shikamaru-kun enter.

"Hey. My troublesome wife wanted me to give you a message. She said she'd do your hair for tonight. Just let her know at some point if you are interested."

"How many people know about tonight? I only told Lee-kun and Hinata knows."

"Lee told us. Then Hinata told us. It was too troublesome to listen to them dissect you and Neji's friendship. Then Lee started on his spring time of youth stuff and I ended up leaving the room with Sasuske and Naruto-kun."

"How is Ino-chan doing with her new team of Genin?"

"She says they are more trouble than Kiba, Naruto and Gaara-sama put together. But they are great kids. They've already completed 13 D ranked missions and 3 C-ranked. They have a competition going on with Choji-s team. It's so funny."

"Well, come by later and I will have an answer. I have to report to Hokage-sama with these prototypes."

"What are they? Being the head of Strategic Planning, I think I should get a peek."

"No, not going to happen, Shikamaru-kun. Classified. Sorry."

"Oh well, it's too troublesome to walk to your desk anyway to peek. By the way, I think it is illegal to stock pile this many weapons. You aren't planning a small urban assault are you? No wonder no one is brave enough to come in here. See ya." He smiles and laughs.

He leaves and heads to his office next door. I slump in my chair. Damn, now everyone knows about tonight. Stupid Lee for not keeping his mouth shut. I groan to myself and get up. Looking at my watch, I have exactly 7 hours to finish work, find a dress for tonight and get ready. Damn.

I head up to the eighth floor to see Hokage-sama. I walk by the missions department and glance through the glass doors. I see Shino-kun and Kiba-kun picking up a new mission and then I glance to the left and see _him_. He looks up from his documents and looks at me. I wave and continue down the hall. I reach the elevator and enter when none other than Neji joins me.

"Where are you headed TenTen-chan?"

"Just up to see Hokage-sama. You?"

"I was on my way to speak to Naruto-kun when I saw you."

"So you followed me to the elevator."

"Destiny took me here. I merely followed its command." I hear the ping signaling I am on the eighth floor. Sadly, when I want the elevator to take forever, it doesn't. Damn.

"Ahh, well, this is my stop. As you say, destiny has declared it so."

"Funny Ten." As I exit the elevator, I am suddenly pulled back in. He closes the door and hit's the emergency stop button. What the hell?

"Neji-kun what are you doing mmgggffff…." He presses his lips to mine and I melt on the spot. I was shocked, stunned and strangely turned on all at the same time. After five minutes of tongue tango, we pull apart.

"Sorry, I had to. I can't get you out of my head and it's driving me crazy. I can't be this distracted at work. Damn. You confuse me."

Taken back by the harshness his words, I just stare at him. This from the guy who never shows emotion; the same guy who mauled me in the elevator.

"Right. I confuse you? You just kissed me in an elevator, which by the way will be suspicious once we emerge. Well, I must be off then, being as that I am a mental burden for you. Figure out what you want then come find me. I know what I want, but don't call me a burden when you kissed me. If you are having trouble keeping this relationship distant, let me know. It was my fault that I drug you into this, but you agreed to the situation. Deal with it."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I am just confused right now. I know you are the only person who truly understands me that's why I am telling you this. The last couple of days have been very weird for me and I am unaccustomed to these feelings."

As I exit the elevator, I look at him and decided to give him more to think about.

"Oh by the way, I can't get you out of my head either, but that's because your ass looks great in those pants." I wink and turn around as his jaw drops and the doors close. Finally realizing I had an audience, I wince when I find out who it is.

"Ah, TenTen-chan, that's the stuff great novels are made of. Care if I use that line in my next issue?"

"Hello Jiraiya-sama." Didn't think anyone would be there, least of all him. Ah well, could have been worse I suppose. Hearing a laugh in the distance, I turn. It just got worse. Damn.

"Tsunade-sama, nice to see you. Heh. Um, I was just on your way to my office when, um, the elevator got stuck."

"TenTen, you were what? Hmm? Are you a little flustered dear? I applaud you on your ability to act, however, we saw the whole thing. It's so romantic. You were on my way to your office. Jiraiya-kun, I think she's in love. Flustered sentences, stammering…"

Clearing my throat, "Um, well, anyway, um, here are the approvals for the new prototypes. All I need is a signature."

"Not the only thing she needs, Tsunade." Jiraiya-sama smirks and Tsunade-sama consequently whacks him over the head. "She's been teased enough, Jiraiya. Leave her alone."

"Also, I do need a favor. See, there is this dinner thing tonight with the Hyuuga's and well, I really don't have anything to wear. Sooo, I was wondering if I could leave early, shop, and have time to get ready. I promise I will work extra hard tomorrow."

"TenTen-chan, take the rest of the day. I'll keep a few others on a little later tonight. Plus, it is dinner with Hiashi-sama. This is a privilege not many get. A girl has to look good for that family at dinner. Go, do what you need, but I want you in here extra early tomorrow."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

After scrounging through shop after shop, I headed home defeated. I was about to call Neji and tell him that I couldn't make it when my dad knocked on my door.

"Any luck with the kimono hunt?"

"No, and I only have three hours left. What am I going to do?" I groan for the umpteenth time.

"You could always go through some of your mother's kimonos. They are a little outdated, but still classic and simple." This is the first time I had ever thought about using one of hers. I guess after her death, her stuff was somewhat sacred to me. I headed to the attic and pulled out the dated cedar chest that dad built. I opened it and found a vast amount of some of the most beautiful designs I had ever seen. At the very bottom was the perfect kimono for tonight. It was Chinese silk that had been hand painted with a toile scene. It depicted birds in a forest surrounded by lotus blossoms. It was red, which for me was a daring color. The pale yellow obi matched the coloring of the ink in the birds. It was a subtle design, yet when I tried it on, it fit perfectly. However, my mom was a bit smaller than me in the chest. Hmm…Ino-chan sews.

After I bounded back down the stairs, I called Ino and asked her to come over. She told me Sakura would be along for the ride too. When they showed up, I put on the dress and you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Wow, if he doesn't fall completely in love with you when he sees you, he's just as much an idiot as the rest of the male population we know." Ino has such a way of making me laugh. She let out the material in the bust so I could actually breathe and made a tsking sound.

"I wish I had your chest. Yours are so perky from all the pushups you do. Mine are so blah compared to yours." Sakura complained. I blushed. I had always thought of them as getting in the way. I usually taped them down for training.

"Please, I wish I had your hair, Sakura-chan. Do you know how many times Lee-kun talked about you? I never had a guy rave about my hair. I guess we all compensate one way or another." We all laughed.

"Seriously, my goal is not to get him to fall in love with me. It's just dinner and that's all. Typical, right?" Ok, so I was lying to myself. Somewhere a part of me wanted a repeat of the elevator.

"No, not in this instance. I have never seen Neji-kun date a girl and have her over for dinner. You are the first my friend. Hyuuga's are very selective. For Hiashi-sama to issue an order for you to appear is very serious." Sakura replied.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Secretly I was shaking in my boots, er, sandals, er, heels. How the hell am I supposed to walk in these things? Grr…I kept thinking that had I just kept my mouth shut, and not drank.

My hair was done is an intricate array of knots and braids and my make-up was on. Sakura did a great job on my nails. Who knew that actually filing them makes them stronger? I glanced at the clock and realized that I had half an hour to get there. Gathering my things, I walked down the stairs. A camera flash went off and I saw my dad standing there with Neji-kun. NEJI-KUN? Why is he here?

"Um, hi, Neji-kun. I'm not late am I?" Boy he looked great in a solid black kimono and his hair down. He got it cut I see.

"No, I am here as your escort. Your father and I were just chatting while you were getting ready."

"My escort? I am confused. Is there danger abounding?"

"No," he laughs, "we always send escorts for company. Since I am a branch member, this responsibility falls on us. However, tonight is an exception." My dad hugs me and as he leaves the room he whispers in my ear.

"You remind me so much of your mother. You truly have grown into a beautiful woman. Make sure he takes care of you."

"Thank you. Its dinner, dad. Not like I am getting married. I'll be home early safe and sound." He turns to Neji and says,

"Take care of her tonight." Neji-kun just nods at him.

When I finally reach the bottom of the stairs, he takes my arm in his and escorts me to his compound.

Along the way, many thoughts raced through my mind and I had to ask him. I didn't want to step on any toes tonight.

"Neji-kun, is my dress too bright, or too tight in the chest? I feel so conspicuous in this outfit."

"You look fine. Don't worry. I wanted to personally escort you tonight because there a few rules you need to be aware of."

"Ok, go for it. What is rule one?"

"Branch members sit lower at the table than main family members. Also, no one speaks unless a question is directed at him or her. Lastly, once dinner is over, the males will adjourn to a separate room, while the females head in the other direction. Basically, us men discuss politics, which are apparently too risqué for delicate feminine ears. It's crap if you ask me. Another way for them to cage me in there. It is rather suffocating."

"But, isn't this a celebration for you?"

"Yes, this is how we celebrate."

"Oh." It seemed so cold to me. I clutched the gift I carried for the hostesses and host. Hinata and Hanabi each got a pair of lily-decorated barrettes and Hiashi-sama was going to receive a knife my father made. We finally reached the compound and a feeling of dread spread over me.

Inside the compound, Hinata and Hanabi greeted us. I gave each of the girls their gifts and took off my heels for a pair of slippers. My feet were thanking me as I hugged Hinata.

"M-My goodness TenTen you look g-great. That kimono is wonderful on you."

She led Neji-kun and I into the parlor where I was formally introduced. I bowed to the appropriate people and handed Hiashi his gift.

"Why thank you young lady." He opened it and I was even impressed with the craftsmanship of it. The knife was solid steel with the handle engraved with the Hyuuga emblem. The scrollwork on the welding was intricate making the kunai that much more ornate.

"Your father commissioned it you say?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. He also sends his best wishes for your family."

"Very impressive. Well, to dinner then. Come my dear, I shall escort you. We older men must keep these younger men on their toes." He looks at me and I look back at Neji, whom like I, was clearly dumbfounded. He shrugged his shoulders at me and I gulped. I placed my arm on my new escort's and to my surprise was led to the middle of the dinner table. Neji-kun sat lower at the table and I knew then I was on my own.

Dinner was served over seven courses. Sake was flowing liberally and toasts were given in Neji's honor to celebrate his independence. When it was my turn to make a toast, I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I stood up and cleared my throat. He was looking so intently at me from the other side of the table. Claming the butterflies in my stomach, I started.

"To Neji-kun, who has set himself apart from the rest of the guys in my acquaintance. He is a brilliant strategist, and a great fighter. To Neji-kun, whom I have always pushed myself for in order for him to notice me as an equal. To Neji-kun, who has grown into a fine man and the best friend a girl like me could ever have." We all drank to my toast and then Hinata got up to toast him.

"Dear cousin, you truly surpass a lot of us in your ability to use your Byukagan. I commend you on your hard work. However, because you are so good, sometimes you forget to see what is in front of you. Hopefully when you are on your own, the simplest things will become clear." I almost dropped my cup of sake. For an instance, we looked at each other, and an eternity passed. Throughout the rest of the meal, I felt his eyes staring into me. I fielded questions from Hiashi and some of the other family members and after 5 hours of visiting, dinner was over and I headed back home. Neji, being the gentleman walked me home.

We casually strolled the streets of Konoha. I wasn't in any hurry to get home. I was having fun just enjoying the nightlife of our village. The streets were lit with lanterns and lots of vendors were selling different products. The lake was full of lotus blossoms and lilly pads. The bridge crossing the lake to my end of town was in a weird way metaphorical. In a way I had crossed over tonight. I saw another side of my teammate that was hard for most people to come by. They all get the cold and calculating shinobi, and I saw the well-mannered gentleman tonight. He has a sense of humor that is rather sarcastic, but at the same time, he is very insightful. Tonight we talked politics, weather, and science. We discussed travel and told stories of different missions we had been on. In five short hours, I saw the real Neji. He is a simple man with simple dreams. He is easy going, perhaps a little angst, and sociably noteworthy. He let a wall fall tonight and I was glad of it. I knew that once we crossed that bridge, I would never see him in the same light again. For the first time, I let myself drop a wall and realized it was nice having a guy around. Sure I am the most independent female I know, but it was nice to lean on someone else for a change. Being a girl on a date isn't so bad after all. The woman in me saw a need for the man in him.

I felt him walking next to me, both of us lost in our thoughts. Tonight was the first time I actually saw his true family dynamic. I knew that his dad was a twin and when I looked at Hiashi-sama, the resemblance between he and Neji-kun was scary. Take off a few wrinkle lines, and get rid of some of the gray hair, and there was Neji. I picked up on the favoritism and found it disturbing. For years, I thought he was over exaggerating when he spoke of his uncle, but after dinner, I knew his words were true. I see how that dynamic carved Neji in to everyone's favorite fatalist. However, I know that he knows he has changed his destiny, and I silently wondered what qualities he found amusing in a female. Who would he ever end up marrying? Whoever she was, she would need to be strong and confident. But mostly she would be lucky. Then I thought to myself, we were breaking up this farce in a couple of days and a part of my heart broke. Shaking my head, I sighed to myself as we crossed the bridge.

Once we reached the middle, he put his hand on my mine.

"TenTen-chan…" I looked up at him and the butterflies in my stomach doubled.

"Yes?"

"Um, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"I did. It was a wonderful evening. Thank you. I really got to see you in a new light. It was fun. I will admit though, with all the sake I consumed, I am amazed that I can even walk straight."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you something before you got home." This was it I thought to myself.

"You really shined tonight. My uncle was duly impressed, as was I. He told me he had never had a female look him directly in the eye and he found it refreshing. But I don't want you to get your hopes up. This farce can only go on for so long. This week has been a roller coaster of emotions for me and after my little part I am calling it quits. So I will take your leave. Have a good night."

"That's it? That's all you wanted to tell me? Did the earlier kisses mean nothing then? They didn't seem fake to me, Neji. I know this was a farce, but sometimes you let yourself and your emotions slip through that six-foot wall you've built around yourself. I was thinking that I saw the real you tonight. Convivial, and relaxed. Had I known I would also see the hypocrite, I would've stayed home and spared myself the emotional overload. I didn't want this to get complicated, but somewhere deep down, I had hoped that you had an ounce of feeling. Guess I was wrong." Tears may have been starting to fall and the world seemed bleak. This is why I never let myself get attached. It was too hard to let go. This is why they tell you to never fall for your best friend.

"TenTen-chan, I am sorry." I yanked my hand from his and turned.

"No you are not. Don't try to placate me. I know I drug us in this mess, but don't try to humor me with falsities. I won't be training with you for a couple of days. I need to think." After the words escaped my mouth, he bowed, then turned and left. I watched him walk off into the darkness and I let the tears silently fall. The worst part of the whole scenario is that all of our friends knew about the dinner tonight and they would all want details. I didn't have the emotional strength for that.

I stood for a few more minutes reflecting back on my day. In one short week, I've been through the wringer and I was done. I skipped the last rock in my hand across the water and went home.


	11. Rebuilt

AN: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far. You guys are my cream cheese on my bagel. Bagels are great, but with cream cheese they are better.Oh, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I was awake all night thinking about her. Finally realizing sleep wasn't going to happen, I got out of bed and padded to my kitchen. I put the coffee pot on and waited while it brewed. I opened the door to my balcony and walked out. The air was balmy and the village was finally quiet. I thought back to what she had said to me. But she knew this little scam of hers would come to an end. She knew it meant nothing to me. I drug my hand over my face in frustration. My mind just kept replaying the events of the night. The way she smiled, the way she looked in the kimono, and the way her eyes glittered with amusement. I remember her not eating the shrimp for dinner. She's allergic to shell fish. I laughed to myself as I thought about all the sake we had consumed. I am getting a headache from it all. Grabbing a cup of coffee, I headed back to my patio. I plopped my feet up on the chair and continued to brood. What was it that drove me to push her away? I had all of these questions going through my head. Maybe what I needed was to train and release some excess energy. Yeah, training and work, both are ways for me to escape reality for awhile. I headed to my room, changed into pants and a shirt and headed for the forest.

When I entered the clearing, I ended up in our usual training spot. Somehow my feet knew their way here. I see the tree where she practiced multiples of times throwing at me, then I saw the hole Gai-sensei accidentally put in the tree next to it. I saw the shrub where we told Lee that if he stood on it, it would bring good luck. We lied of course, it's a holly bush. He fell, and we got our asses busted at training. I see the stump where we as a team ate lunch after lunch. This area was filled with memories. Some were good, some were bad, but mostly they were painful for me because the included her. I took my anger out on the tree where I used to meditate. But who was I angry at? Twice in the last week I was told to see what was in front of me. Why can't I see it. I can't put my finger on it, but she's changed somehow. After a few jutsus and sweating up a storm in the summer heat, I collapsed. What the hell was I doing here? Groaning in frustration, I got up and headed back home. I was wasting my time out here. I checked my watch and noticed it was only 11 p.m.

I wondered if any of the bars were still open. When I found one, I entered and noticed it was rather crowded. Then it dawned on me, it was a Monday night, 1.00 ryo beers. Everyone came out on that night. I sat at the bar and after a few strange looks, the bartender came over.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks with a twist of lemon." He pours it and I pay. As I sat there watching the stand up comic, I was not left to my solitude. Couldn't people take the hint that I was not in the mood to talk or to hear their jibes about me never entering a bar voluntarily? I guess the cold shoulder act finally paid off because people started making a path around me. I finished my drink and as I was about to get up, a hand pushed me back down onto the stool. What the hell?

I whirled around ready to take on the person who dared such a lack in judgment. Instead I found Gai-sensei and his merry band of men, ie, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei.

"Well, well, Neji-kun, nice to see you. What could've possibly brought you to this place of refuge?"

"I just needed an escape from my cage."

"Cage? Didn't you move out?" He asked as his fuzzy brows lifted in unnatural ways.

"This is a different cage." I sighed

"Seems like you have too many cages." Kakashi chimed in.

"Sensei, could I talk to you about a pressing matter?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"Care if my friends join me?"

"No, if anything, the more input I get, the more clear things will seem." We headed to a table after grabbing a bucket of beers for 5.00 ryo. Sitting the beer down in the center of the table with a thunk, we took our seats.

"Ok, Neji-kun, start from the beginning, and I promise I won't interrupt until you are done."

"Thank-you." I took him and the others through the whole week. I went over the fact that she had my old hitate and that she's changed towards me. I told them everything, of course leaving out a few details of the scene at her door. I told them about the bridge and her remarks regarding my character. They all mutually agreed that they wanted to see my pad, but that aside, each one looked at me and I felt really stupid at that moment.

"So what do you think is bothering me and her?" I asked. Kakashi just looked at me and Asuma was holding a cigarette in his mouth unlit.

"Gai, may I interject here for a moment?" Kakashi put his book aside and took a swig of his beer.

'Neji-kun, girls are very determined when they have their hearts set on something. I watched this for years between Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun. She's been in love with him her whole life. Sure it may have started as a crush, but once he left, she refocused her energies and dated others. When he returned after breaking her heart, she wasn't easy on his forgiveness. He assumed he would be welcomed with open arms with her. He took advantage of the fact she "loved him" and she hated him for it. He proved that he hadn't changed at all and ended up having to prove himself to her instead of her proving herself to him. The role reversal changed him for good. Like you and TenTen-chan, she is always trying to prove herself to you. You've taken advantage of the fact that she will always be there for you. I've seen you fight and you are cold. You see everything as a competition whether you realize it or not. Your speech tonight on the bridge told her that you are still cold and that when she needed you, you turned your back on her. Not much different than what Sasuke-kun did to Sakura. She sees you as the boy who never grew up emotionally." Once he was done, I defended myself saying that I had grown up to be one of the strongest shinobi in the village.

Gai-sensei took over.

"Physically yes, you are one of the strongest. But emotionally, you have a lot of cages to free yourself from. I can personally say that our flower has been loyal and in love with you ever since you almost died. She searched her feelings and felt that being by your side was the best way to show her feeling for you. You, either saw her as an annoying fan girl, or you just didn't see it, but, TenTen-chan has always worn her heart on your sleeve around you. Why else would she push herself to the point of exhaustion? Because, other than her father, our opinions mattered the most to her. When you would demean her, she would push herself harder to prove to you that she wasn't a weak, simpering female. But that wasn't good enough for you. The only hope she had was your old headband that Tsunade-sama gave her. She told TenTen that you "would come around eventually." I am not sure if she meant from the surgery, but TenTen thought that it meant that there was still hope for her."

Asuma took a puff and began talking.

"Like I told Shikamaru-kun when he first kissed Ino-chan, letting that barrier around your heart slip, gave her hope. The worst thing he could ever do was, show emotion and then turn around and deny it to her. You did that to TenTen-chan and quite frankly I am surprised she didn't knock you into the river. If it were me in that situation, you would've sported the mother of all black eyes. To her you are a liar, to her and to yourself. She doesn't trust you now, and that cushy, comfy friendship you've had with her will be put to the test, so you better decided how much your friendship with her means. You better figure that out before you talk to her again."

"But she was the one who got me involved in this mess in the first place."

"Yes, but Neji-kun, you went along with it. You could've put a stop to the illusion right there but you didn't. Instead, you used her as your guinea pig to figure out your feelings. That was uncalled for, and when she questioned your motives, you turned back into the ice cube. So you were the one out of line. You are both at fault for the current circumstances, but denying your true feelings is childish. You are a man I respect, but you better start acting like one otherwise my opinion of you might change."

After Gai-sensei finished, I just sat there. Wow, blow to ego. That struck a chord with me.

"Let me ask you guys a question then. If you are so knowledgeable about how a female thinks, why are you still single?" Aha, turn the tables on them.

"Actually, I'm not technically single. Kurenai-chan and I have been dating for months." Asuma stated.

"Yeah, I've been in love once myself, but I was too late to do anything about it. No one knows this but, like I told Sasuke-kun, the girl I loved was in love with another and I never told her how I truly felt. Once they were both killed, I swore it would be a long time before I loved again, and when I did, I would tell her everyday. Our world is filled with uncertainty. But about this girl, I was certain and I did nothing. I ended up hating myself and nowadays, I ease my self hatred by visiting her grave everyday, along with her true love's, Uchiha Obito."

"Kakashi, I never knew. Thank you for sharing that with me. I am honored you told me." Gai-sensei said. That really explained a lot about his aloofness. It seems Gai's eternal rival beat him again. After a moment of uncomfortable silence and a few beers, I spoke up.

"But sensei, my father fell in love with my mom the moment he met her. He told me once that the quicker I fell in love, the more it hurt to lose that person. What if I blow my chance?"

Gai-sensei looked at me and sighed.

"Neji-kun, remember the 10th question Ibiki-san gave you on your chuunin exam? Apply that knowledge he gave you and focus it towards your goal. If you truly have feelings for the girl you've grown up with, the one you now see as a very desirable woman, and for the woman who is the most beautiful you've encountered, take the plunge. But, if you don't have feelings for her, don't take the easy road and leave her hanging without an explanation. She will hate you for it if you take the easy road. If you ever need advice again, feel free to come to me before you beat yourself to a pulp." He pinged his teeth and they got up after we polished off the last of the beer.

In a way, their insight helped. Maybe I wasn't mad at her after all, maybe I was mad at myself for not being able to admit that I have a heart. Tomorrow, I would be a new man. I left the bar and saw the only star in the sky above me. I think it twinkled at me. Fate was giving me a sign. Now to work on an appolgy. Hmm...this will take all night, I thought.


	12. Strengthened

AN: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPPY> YEAH! IT's DONE! Oh, I don't own. I would like to personally thank all of my reviewers. You guys keep me going. Believe it.

* * *

The best thing about taking off early yesterday is that it required me to be in extra early today. This was fine by me because I avoided seeing him. I feel like hell, I am slightly hung over, and I am not sure how well I covered up the tear tracks from last night. It was better that I stay sequestered in my office all day. When I got here this morning, I had purposefully moved up all of my appointments with Ibiki-san and Godiame-sama. I also made sure I worked straight through lunch. After all, I had to play catch up. Right? But what I found myself doing was drifting off into space thinking of him. His party was tomorrow and I couldn't stop thinking about last night. In fact, last night was the reason I am hung over. I went home, polished off the rest of my vodka supply from my birthday and fell asleep with wet cheeks. I never knew that an unofficial fight with an unofficial boyfriend could be so draining. I looked down at my blue prints on my desk and couldn't focus on the simple physics of a new prototype traveling at X feet per seconds squared down at an enemy with regards to earth's gravitational force and kinetic friction caused to the enemy on impact. Shaking my head clear, I decided to refocus, grab more coffee and get to work. Just as I was sitting down, a knock sounded at the door. Grrr..

"Enter."

I look up and saw three genin walk in. They had a scroll in their hands and that made me nervous. Since when did we start giving them delivery missions?

"Can I help you three?"

"Yes, we were told to deliver this missive to you."

"And where is your jounin instructor?"

"Right here." I look up and see Ino-chan walking in.

"Hey, TenTen-chan, how was last night,eh?" She looks at me and I shake my head.

"Oh hell, what did he do?"

"We will talk later, Ino-chan." I unrolled the scroll, glanced over it, and rolled it back up. Taking a kunai out of my desk drawer, I jabbed it through the scroll, handed it back to the genin, and told them that this was my response. They just looked at me stunned. Ino laughed and winked at me.

"Good job. This should be fun delivering this subtle response. I will see you soon. Come on guys." They headed out and I banged my head on the desk. That was probably one of the most immature things I had ever done, but somehow, it felt good and in some ways it cheered me up. See? I could get over him. I could. I swear. Honest. Snorting to myself I turned around and refigured some numbers and finished up. Three hours later, I was locking the prints away in the vault in Ibiki-san's office and grabbing the finished prototype of my new hinged kunai. I heard a noise behind me. Since only a select few people are allowed in here, I was stunned when a kunai, looking much like the one I had, landed at my feet. Ahh, I was wondering if he got my message.

"Hello Neji-kun. What took you so long?"

"I liked your response by the way. It was even better when it was delivered in front of several of my colleagues. Your friend Ino needs to learn subtlety. I guess that means you don't accept my apology?"

"I know you ANBU are busy people, but written apologies seem so un-you. I thought you would've taken the direct approach. But really, you don't have anything to apologize for. I was the one who stupidly fell for my friend in our own illusion. I blame only myself. I went home and thought about everything and realized that I was only kidding myself. So, if you will excuse me, I need to be on my way to the Hokage's office. I won't be coming to your party tomorrow."

"TenTen-chan…"

I turned and walked past him. He reached out for me but I kept moving. When I reached the elevator, my mind thought of _that _day and I opted for the stairs. There was no emergency stop button on the stairs. After hiking up 10 flights of stairs, I entered through the side door.

There was the usual guard outside her office. They waved me in Hokage-sama looked up from her piles of work.

"Hokage-sama, we have the prototype finished. If you would like to sign off on it, I can have them commissioned within the week."

"Sure, TenTen-san." She played with it for a few seconds like a kid in a candy store. After she threw it into the wall and it stuck, she then unhinged it by pretending that the apple she had was Jiraya-sama. It exploded and apple bits flew everywhere.

"Ok, I approve. What a great adjustment to the weapon. You really did a good job on this. Have several commissioned, I would like to give a couple as presents at our appreciation dinner next week. Then we will have them fully distributed. Oh, how did the dinner go last night?"

I sat in the chair in front of her.

"Fine I suppose. Hiashi-sama wasn't as scary as I thought he'd be."

"And…? Come on TenTen-san, is that all that happened?"

'No offense Hokage-sama, but I would really like to forego telling anything right now." I looked at her and she got out of her chair. As she rounded her desk, I stood up. I presumed she was leaving, but I was wrong.

For a few minutes, she just looked at me. No wonder men found her attractive. From a females standpoint, she was gorgeous. Even though she used a jutsu, underneath of it, you really could see the strength behind her looks. But what really caught me off guard was her demeanor. She was cunning, intelligent and powerful. But somewhere, I felt we had a connection. There was a warmth beneath her eyes that was rarely seen and I think she saw through my façade as well.

"You missed a spot with your makeup."

I shook my head.

"Huh, I am sorry. What did you say?" I was so lost in thought, I didn't really hear her.

"You missed a spot with your make up. I will commend you once again on your ability to mask your emotion. It is hard for a woman to do jobs like we do. The one thing that separates a woman from a man is the size of our hearts. With the pressures we face daily, it's a wonder any of us want the daunting task of being a shinobi. To say that a person can't show emotion because it makes them vulnerable is a dangerous assumption. I feel that if we don't show emotion, we become very introverted. Granted, in battle is reprehensible, but in everyday circumstances that are non life threatening, being who you are and feeling what you feel takes bravery. I forgot this after the death of my little brother and my fiancee. It wasn't until a boy showed me that showing your true feelings and self, did I realize how much of a coward I had become. I ran from responsibility and once I found myself again, I vowed never to return to that weak and cold woman again. I never had an outlet other than alcohol and gambling, but you do. I tell this to a lot of my female colleagues. If you need anyone to talk to, I am here. I am leader of this village. One distracted kunoichi, can be the downfall of any mission. It's better to vent and move on, rather than let it linger. I've learned that, hopefully you will take some sage advice and move on. I talked with Ibiki-san today. He said that in your meeting you were distracted. He brought up the tear tracks, but wasn't going to mention it to you. He never misses a detail. So go fix your makeup so no one else sees them. Just remember, drowning yourself in alcohol solves nothing. Face your problems head on and you will be much happier. I guarantee it."

I just looked at her after her speech. Advice from my childhood hero was something I had never anticipated. I was grateful to be working alongside her, but to receive such advice was a big deal to me.

"If I may ask, Hokage-sama, who was the boy that made the difference?"

"Your future Rokudiame, Naruto-kun." Wow, Neji was always talking about the way Naruto-kun changed is views in life. It seems he has helped a lot of people. She patted me on the shoulder and told me I was excused. I took my paper work and prototype to the Corps of Engineers. I grabbed a coffee and headed home.

I strolled through the market and remembered all the times Gai-sensei had us run around it. I remember my first festival as a teenager and the dance that took place in the square. He wasn't there of course. Lee was and we danced my one dance. I saw Ichiraku and remembered the times we ate there as a team or after training. I saw my house up ahead and thought back a few nights ago at the almost seduction, but he and his damn self control stopped a wonderful thing. I felt a stab of pain at the wonderful feelings I had then. I thought it was for show, but a part of me hoped it was for real. Somewhere the lines blurred and I got hurt. I knew that our whole lives were a part of each other's. We've spent so much of our lives together, it hurt me to think that we will never be the friends we used to be. Never date your friends, they tell us, but yet, I did. Sort of. I opened my door and headed up to my room after saying hello to my father. He was on his way to the shop and that was great because what I was about to do, would be very difficult. I had to let go and move on. He doesn't love you. He never did, accept it and move on I thought to myself.

I reached under my bed and opened an old sandal box that held various artifacts. After grabbing what I needed, I straightened my attire, checked for tracks, which there were none, and headed east towards the newly built condo's. Once I reached his floor, I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. I waited patiently and after a few minutes, it was apparent that he was still out in the field. I headed back home and started supper. I could always give it to him tomorrow before everyone showed up at his place.

Later that night, I found myself looking at that hitate of his. I ran my finger countless times over the leaf symbol and kept thinking about him. I kept picturing that cynical smirk of his, and his cold attitude. I thought of the first time I saw him in a jounin fatigues. I about had a heart attack. I thought of the way he looked at dinner and how gentlemanly he was. Then I pictured the ice cube form of my teammate. The way he could shift his attitude and feelings in the blink of an eye. The wall, as I termed it, could crush an opponent and many hearts with his harsh words. He crushed mine so easily. Would I still be able to see him as the boy who accepted fate, then the man who changed it? I wasn't so sure anymore. I didn't really know him at all. Maybe through my love for him, I built him up to be something he's not? I kept running that question over and over in my head. Frustrated with my self, I made some warmed milk, drank it, and went to bed. Things would be more clear in the morning.

The next day, I got up early, went to work and came home as usual. I knew he was going home so I grabbed the forehead protector and headed back to his place. I heard a rustling behind the door and knew he was home. I bravely knocked and got queasy thinking of the future five minutes. They would be the biggest challenge of my career. I see him look through the peep hole. He waited a few seconds before unlocking the door. Apparently, he has been anticipating this as much as me.

He opened it and just stood there looking at me. I started to fidget, which is something I never do.

"Hey TenTen-chan, you told me you weren't coming. Glad you made it."

"Um, hey Neji-kun, um, actually I am not staying. I just wanted to give you this." I held out the box with the hitate in it and waited while he opened it.

"It's your old forehead protector. I figured you would want it back at some point, and since there is no more need for me to have it, um, here." I turned to leave and he told me to wait for a few seconds. He shut the door and I took off. It was hard enough for me to do this, I had to make my break while I still could.

I was almost to the bridge when he caught up to me.

"I turn to grab my shoes and you take off."

"Well, I did what I needed to do, and felt the conversation was over. So I left."

"It wasn't. Listen, I really think we need to talk. I don't like this side of you. It's not the TenTen I know."

"What are you getting at? The TenTen you know showed a week of sheer stupidity. She is no more. She isn't the love struck female that you trampled on." For some reason, the words were flowing out of me like a fountain. It was an out of body experience. I didn't recognize my own voice. It's as if my inner self was speaking and my outer self was just a pawn for it's use. "I've moved on Hyuuga, so have no fear of my illusions of grandeur."

"Why the headband? Why give it back to me now, when until a week ago, I didn't realize you had it."

"That's what it took for me to get over you. I fell in my own trap and stupid as that was, I realized it may have been the best thing for me. It showed me who I was and who you truly were. I guess childish daydreams should be left in the past."

"TenTen, I don't know where all of this anger is coming from, but we can move past this and still be friends if that is what you want."

"Do you honestly think we can be the friends we used to be? There will always be the sexual tension between us. There will always be the "shouldacouldawoulda" between us. Do you think that will go away?"

"You're right, it won't go away, but we can change that. True we will never be the friends we were, but we can be more than that. I realized over the last two days, that I want us to be more. I didn't realize how blind I have been until a few friends of mine opened my eyes."

"I just don't know, Neji-kun. How do I know you aren't saving face by acting like this? Is this your true self or are going to revert back to the ice cube again? If that is the case, then I am not interested. Find some other fan girl to play games with, I am not gonna play your game. I was in love with you for so long, but I need to move on so I can be happy with myself again. The forehead protector was how I let go. You've never shown this much emotion. It's so un-you. Why change now?"

"Because, I see that the one person that means so much to me, is falling out of my grasp and I am not comfortable with that. I've had a hard time with love. It's never come easy to me because of my family situation. The ice cube as you say, was a way for me to mask the true pain I was in. I didn't want pity, I wanted to show how strong I was. I failed myself when I said those words the other night. It was cowardly, I admit. I was taking the easy way out and I hurt you. I am sorry for that. All I ask is your forgiveness. I don't hold you responsible for this mess. I blurred the lines along the way and confused you as to my intentions."

"Why should I forgive you? Why? You hurt me in more ways than one. I was over you, or at least I thought I was. Now you are saying you want to be more than friends?" Tears at this point were running down very familiar tracks on my face.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you, let alone be more than friends. It hurts too much to think about it."

"Please, I beg of you, reconsider." Maybe it was the way he said it, but something clicked inside of me. Sighing heavily I turned towards him and found myself wrapped in his embrace. I melted on the spot.

The words "I forgive you" were uttered before I could think clearly. He spoke the words then that I've been waiting to hear my whole life.

"I never want to make you cry again. Thank you for forgiving me. It means so much to me. You truly are precious to me and losing you would be the worst thing that could ever happen. So I am going to ask you officially, TenTen-chan, will you go out with me officially?" I pull back in his arms to look up at him and I new the minute I saw his eyes, he was serious.

"Yes." I sighed and before I knew it, his lips captured mine and I knew that everything would turn out OK in the end.

"So does this mean you are coming to my party?"

"Yes, I am coming. After all, Konoha's number one couple should be there together."

Later that night after much merriment and carousing, I headed out to his balcony that overlooked the village. The wine was getting to me. I thought to myself as he joined me and put his arms around me, my dad told me not to do anything I that I would regret in the morning. I thought I had regretted my actions, but looking back now, I regret nothing and if I had to do it again, I wouldn't change a thing. Leaning back against him, the girl in me giggled. I silently thanked Hokage-sama for her advice, but I decided I couldn't move on and didn't want to move on. I was happy right where I was. Heehee, I thought to myself.


End file.
